Retornando ao Paraíso
by Shiia-chan
Summary: Uma vida. Um diário. Um amigo. Um passado. Segredos, mistérios, aventuras... Rin que era a reencarnação de uma grande Lady que fora cremada agora tem que terminar a missão que ela deixou pela metade e Sesshoumaru tem uma 2º chance conquistando um novo amor. CAP 10 FINAL! o/
1. A patroa de Copas

Olá gente, já fiz várias tentativas de fic's, mas nenhuma deu certo, espero que essa dê certo, super certo, eu quero que vocês me ajudem, por favor, deixem reveiws ta? Beijos. espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

_Música: Vem pra cá – Papas na língua_

_

* * *

_

Retornando ao Paraíso

Capítulo I: A patroa de Copas

_**Flashback:**_

_**- Lady Rin?**_

_**- Sim?**_

_**- O Senhor o seu Lorde está a sua procura, ele quer se despedir.**_

_**Então Rin foi até seu lorde, ela já estava de saída Jaken avisou bem na hora.**_

_**- O que foi amor?**_

_**- Eu não queria, sinto que vai acontecer alguma coisa, mas não sei o que é não quero te deixar sozinha, eu sei que você pode se cuidar, mas... Recebi hoje pela manhã uma carta dizendo que a fronteira das terras do oeste foi invadida por yokai's, preciso ir até lá, você vai ficar bem?**_

_**- Tudo bem querido pode ir...**_

_**O que Sesshoumaru não sabia era que a carta era falsa a fronteira das terras do oeste fica muito longe... E à noite eles, os inimigos de Sesshoumaru atacariam o castelo para raptar Rin. **_

_**Só que deu tudo errado na última hora os inimigos de Sesshoumaru foram descobertos então resolveram improvisar... Pegaram Rin e amarram-na numa cadeira e saíram colocando fogo em todo castelo.**_

_**Rin gritava mais ninguém ouvia, ela estava no porão, todos os guardas estavam lutando contra os inimigos eram muitos...**_

_**- Tenho que voltar, eu ouço algo, parece a voz de Rin, ela está morrendo... – Então Seshoumaru correu até o castelo, então se tocara que a carta era uma armadilha, e quando chegou lá à tragédia.**_

_**A maioria de seus guardas... Estavam mortos, seus inimigos também e o castelo estava arruinado, Jaken estava morto, mas Sesshoumaru rapidamente o ressuscitou com a Toukigin, só que ele não sentia a alma de Rin. Os guardas da morte já tinham a levado, era tarde de mais.**_

_**- Jaken acorde! Onde eles colocaram Rin?**_

_**- Senhor, eles a levaram para o porão.**_

_**- SEU MBECIL! NÃO FEZ NADA PARA SALVA-LÁ?**_

_**- Desculpa senhor, mas quando eles estavam levando ela eles me mataram.**_

_**Então Sesshoumaru correu para o porão então não teve jeito, Rin tinha sido cremada, só restaram cinzas... Não era possível ver nada sós cinzas, não restaram nada, só cinzas.**_

_**Seshoumaru ficou com muita raiva, naquele momento a guerra começou...**_

_**Fim do Flashbach.**_

Século XXI – Tóquio, primavera, tudo tranqüilo, tempo para recomeçar, refazer a vida, era isso que Rin estava planejando, Rin havia retornando para uma nova vida, uma reencarnação. Com o mesmo nome, com a mesma forma física, a mesma alma e com um grande amor não descoberto, Sesshoumaru fora um dos únicos Yokais sobreviventes da era medieval, ele estava prestes a reencontrar o amor de sua vida novamente...

"_- Querido diário, aqui quem fala é a Rin, tudo bem? Hoje são 03/07/2011, finalmente entrei na faculdade, passei para Engenharia, sabe números são comigo, só que tem um detalhe, um enorme detalhe, eu tenho que trabalhar pra conseguir o dinheiro para comprar os livros, e paga a faculdade minha mãe não tem condições, mas você nem sabe, já arranjei um serviço, vou trabalhar de secretária para uma mulher dona de uma empresa de modas, ela tem uma revista de modas, olha que legal !beijos e até amanhã! _

O relógio despertou, e Rin também, ela era um pouco atrapalhada com esse negócio de horário então ela botou o relógio para despertar duas horas antes da entrevista. Rin levantou-se e pôs-se a arrumasse.

Rin Yoko era uma menina de 18 anos que, vive ainda com a mãe, branca com longos cabelos pretos, uma verdadeira boneca de porcelana, perfeita. Seu grande sonho é achar seu príncipe encantado, embora já tenha um namorado, e a sua flor favorita é a Margarida, ela adora margaridas.

Rin já estava pronta e já tinha tomado o seu café. Estava indo em direção a estação do metrô.

- Ai que sono, ainda não to acostumada a trabalhar!!!!- Rin disse ao bocejar.

Então Rin pega o metrô e chega a grande empresa.

- Olá! Pode-me dizer onde fica a sala de entrevista? – Rin perguntou a recepcionista.

- Seu nome?

- Rin Yoko.

- 13º andar, sala 202, falar com Yazoi Tsukino.

- Obrigada.

Rin então foi ao encontro da Senhora Tsukino.

- Oi, com lincença? Sou a Rin Yoko, vim para a entrevista.

A senhora estava olhando para e janela e vendo o trânsito lá fora, então se virou. A Snehora tinha um porte assim imaginável, era muito linda, branca como neve, alta, parecia às antigas mulheres japonesas.

- Bom dia senhorita Yoko. Diga-me, o que faz da vida e o que sabe fazer de melhor.

- Bem, eu sou estudante de Engenharia, e sei administrar super bem, administrei durante muito tempo a loja de meu pai, e só faço engenharia porque gosto, e é algo que eu quero, e preciso desse emprego porque preciso comprar os livros, claro, porque tirar xérox é errado, pode confiar em mim, sou confiável e sou do signo de câncer.

- Ótimo! Excelente! Esperta você senhorita Yoko...

- Só... Rin, só Rin.

- Tudo bem... Rin, não me decepcione, a empresa Rainha de Copas vai contar com você, por favor, não me decepcione. Fale com a Kagura lá fora e acerte tudo.

- Muito obrigada senhora Tsukino.

- Só Yazoi.

Então Rin sorriu e foi até a Kagura, lá ela fez toda sua lista e o que iria fazer, ela seria secretária, claro que a Yazoi não ia colocá-la logo de cara como administradora, ia fazer a agenda da Yazoi. A patroa de Copas sentia algo muito especial por Rin.

- Rin, você começa amanhã às 7h, não se atrase e traga chocolate quente pra Yazoi, ela adora chocolate quente pela manhã.

- Ta, tudo bem, obrigada!

Rin saiu em direção ao parque queria desfrutar dessa sua vitória, ela comprou um sorvete de morango e estava comendo olhando para baixo e então esbarrou em alguém.

- Pelos céus, desculpe, eu não quis sujar você. – e quando ela olhou para cima, se surpreendeu. Um anjo caiu do céu.

- Tudo bem... Agora a minha blusa branca vai manchar.

- Olha, eu posso comprar outra para você, me diga seu numero de telefone, seu nome e onde você mora que eu vou lá te devolver. – e quando a Rin pegou a sua agenda pessoal...

- Meu nome é Sesshoumaru e não precisa você me comprar outra blusa é só sorvete de morango. Você é muito atrapalhada. Preste mais atenção. – Então ele seguiu enfrente sem dizer tchau.

- Nossa! Que homem! Lindo!Ele parece ator! Será que ele é famoso?Parece que eu já o vi em algum lugar.

Então Rin foi para casa e um pouco antes de chegar em casa ela passou por uma loja e viu na vitrine a mesma blusa que era a de Sesshoumaru, então ela entrou e peguntou o preço.

- Oi, você pode-me dizer quanto está custando àquela blusa?

- Sim, ela está 200 iiês.

- Rapaz, obrigada moça.

Rin ficou assustada com o preço da blusa, mas ela iria compra só não hoje, depois que ela recebesse e iria encontra o Sesshoumaru.

**No dia seguinte**

- Ahhhh, to atrasada, atrasada. Como pode! Dormir muito, mããããeeee.

- Oi filha.

- Onde está aquele vestido que eu usei para ir ao aniversário da Rita?

Então Rin vestiu um vestido brando até os joelhos, com o decote pequeno e de ombro. Então rin vestiu o casaco por cima do vestido e calçou uma bota beije.

Rin então chegou ao trabalho, ao seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

- Que maravilha!

- RIN!

- Ahhh! O que foi Kagura?

- Cadê o café da Yazoi?

- Meu supremo! Esqueci!

- Vá agora ela chega em 10 minutos, vá até a chocolate's duas quadras daqui.

- O quê? Eu não vou chegar a temo.

- To nem ai, te vira, corre rápido, 9 minutos, ela nunca se atrasa.

Então Rin saiu correndo, ela teve que descer pelas escadas porque o elevador estava demorando muito, correu por duas quadras, e teve que enfrentar uma fila gigante, pegou o chocolate, e creme de leite, só ai ela gastou 7 minutos, ela só tinha 2 minutos pra chegar. Rin correu, e muito, ainda bem que o clima estava ajudando porque se não ela estaria toda suada.

- Cheguei! Cadê ela?

- Ainda não chegou, sorte sua ela ter se atrasado 2 minutos.

Rin colocou o chocolate quente com creme de leite na mesa da Yazoi, e foi ver a agenda dela.

"26/02/1011 – às 11h30min – sair com o filho mais velho"! S.

Às – 14h30min – visitar IN. No escritório.

Às – 17h05min – sair do trabalho e ir para casa

Às – 19h45min – Jantar com o Senador no Lê Pierre. Levar o marido.

Às – 22h31min – Desenhar "novos modelos para coleção inverno-verão"

Yazoi chegou, e disse:

- Rin, venha até a minha sala e traga a minha agenda. E o chocolate... Impressionante

- Senhora Yazoi sua agenda está meio apertada.

- Minha cara tem dias piores. Eu sei que você é novata aqui, e que você ainda não ganhou experiência, eu quero que vá comigo para casa, preciso lhe ensinar muitas coisas, Ah, quero que almoce comigo hoje!

- Sim.

- E além do mais o seu vestido está lindo;

À hora do almoço chegou e Rin teve que ir com Yazoi.

- Bem Rin, como você sabe vamos almoçar com o meu filho mais velho!

- Certo...

- Chegamos, oi filho!

- Eu não acredito, é o cara da blusa branca... – Rin falou bem baixinho.

- O que foi Rin? – Disse Yazoi.

- Nada Senhora.

- Ai, que falta de educação minha, eu nem apresentei vocês. Bem Rin, esse é meu filho mais velho Sesshoumaru, bem eu o chamo de S. porque seu nome é muito grande.

- Hum... Entendi, prazer Sesshoumaru. – Rin elevou a mão para apertar a mão dele.

- O prazer é todo meu Rin. – Sesshoumaru apertou a mão de Rin por uns 5 segundos.

- Bem, Rin e S. eu vou ao banheiro para retocar a maquiagem já volto, podem pedir o que quiser.

- Tudo bem senhora Yazoi.

- Sabe Rin, o sorvete não saiu da minha blusa, eu acho que você vai ter que me comprar outra, a dona Yazoi ama aquela blusa ganhei de aniversário.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção estragar a sua blusa, perdão; Eu vou comprar uma nova pra você.

- Eu só tava brincando. O que vai querer comer?

- A eu vou esperar a senhora Yazoi. – Rin estava corada, nunca tinha se sentido assim, o seu coração estava batendo mais forte, realmente a Rin não sabia o que fazer.

- Oi Sesshy!

Rin e Sesshoumaru olharam ao mesmo tempo para moça que estava na frente deles.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não vai me apresentar a sua convidada S. – A moça se pronunciou.

- Essa é a secretária da minha mãe. Ela se chama Rin.

- Rin essa é a minha namorada Kikyo. Na verdade ela era pra...

- Pra ser noiva dele. – Kikyo falou interrompendo Sesshoumaru.

- Muito prazer. – Rin levantou para apertar a mão de Kikyo.

Kikyo não apertou a mão de Rin e se sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Acho que esse almoço vai ser interessante;

- Também acho... – Disse Rin bem baixinho.

O celular de Rin então tocou, Rin viu e era Kohaku, um péssimo momento para ele ligar. Kohaku era namorado de Rin,

- Gente, eu tenho que atender.

- Tudo bem Rin. – Kikyo falou com ar de falsidade.

- Alô!

_- Rin, aconteceu uma coisa horrível... Vem para casa agora. Rápido._ Tu tu tu .

-Kohaku! Alô?

- O que foi Rin? – Yazoi perguntou ao chegar na mesa.

- Senhora Yazoi, desculpa não ficar para almoçar com você acho que aconteceu algo terrível na minha casa. Tenho que ir, mas eu volto antes da senhora ir ao escritória do IN. Ta?

- Tudo bem Rin pode ir, não se preocupe, e IN significa Inuyasha, é meu outro filho, por favor não demore. Qualquer coisa eu te ligo.

- Obrgada, desculpa Kikyo e Sesshoumaru, licença!

Então Rin corre até a sua casa... O que será que aconteceu?

...

**Continua...**


	2. O Quarto Secreto

Gente desculpa pela demora, mas eu tava estudando muito, bem eu to no terceiro ano do ensino médio, tipo eu tenho que estudar pro vestibular, mas já passou essa fase e só to aguardando o resultado to mais aliviada, então eu retornei.

Pessoal eu cometi um erro gravíssimo no primeiro capítulo, por favor me perdoem, eu escrevi Tokingin no lugar de Tenseiga logo no começo; é um erro bruto eu sei...Mas eu prometo que não vai acontecer de novo; é porque eu tava com muito sono quando eu fiz essa fic... Desculpa ta?

Outra coisa, eu, Nathalia Siqueira Duarte, agradeço a todos que deixaram review pra mim ta? Capítulo que vem eu coloco o nome de todo mundo ta? Agora eu to sem tempo! Mas eu estou muito grata! Beijos e até a próxima.

* * *

**Capítulo II: O quarto secreto**

Rin chegou em casa voando, realmente ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido e temia pelo pior, podia ser qualquer coisa: a casa podia ter pegado fogo, a mãe poderia ter caído da escada, sei lá qualquer coisa, porém ela não temia que iria acontecer algo que nunca imaginaria...

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! VOCÊ TIROU DO MEU TRABALHO POR ISSO. – Rn gritava com Kohaku.

- Mas é o seu gato...

- Está bem... É o meu gato, mas gato tem sete vidas, mas mesmo assim – ela com cara de choro - Ele poderia ter morrido, mas não aconteceu... Era só isso?

- Agora eu vou ter que correr para o restaurante para ver se Yazoi ainda está lá.

- Rin, eu tava com saudades suas...

- Desculpa Kohaku, não dá pra namorar agora, acho que sábado nós não poderemos sair também, tenho muito trabalho... – Rin estava se esquivando de Kohaku.

Há algum tempo o namoro deles dois não ia muito bem, eles estavam brigando muito, realmente estavam em crise, Rin jurou ter visto Kohaku com Kirara e aquilo foi realmente uma coisa horrível que Rin viu e nunca mais irá esquecer. Ela não contou nada, não fez alarme, não era de ficar fazendo barraco. Só que ela mudara com ele, ficara mais fria e mais distante e ele, nada besta, percebeu. Porém, tudo que ele fazia não animava Rin, nem jantares, cinemas, flores, nada e meio que os dois estavam dando um tempo um ao outro.

- Kohaku, eu preciso de um tempo, de noite eu venho ver o meu gato... Preciso ir – Falou e virou de costas e se foi.

Rin voou para o restaurante e ainda encontrou Yazoi lá, a família já tinha almoçado e já estavam quase de saída.

- Rin! Você é bem pontual né?

- Sim senhora!

- Já almoçou querida?

- Já sim, comi pelo caminho. – Mentiu.

Rin estava morrendo de fome, mas não ia incomodar Yazoi.

- Vamos então. Rin agora eu vou lhe ensinar o esquema da empresa, tudo bem?

- Ah claro!

As duas foram para empresa novamente, Sesshoumaru e Kikyo também foram para resolverem algumas coisas. Sesshoumaru não parou de olhar para ela, ele sabia que aquele sentimento do passado não havia mudado mesmo depois de tantos séculos, na verdade ele nunca aprendera a esquecer ela.

Tudo ocorria bem, o dia foi bem tranqüilo até o celular de Rin tocar. Ela rapidamente pegou o celular e viu que era mensagem de sua amiga Kagome.

"_Amiga hoje vamos nos encontrar no Café, hoje vamos comemorar o aniversário de Sango, não falte e leve presente. Hoje 20h. Beijos"_

A morena riu, a amiga ia fazer 20 anos e ela precisa ir ao shopping, ela guardou o celular, e continuou o seu trabalho, quando deu umas 15h ela já tinha feito todos os relatórios e entregou a Yazoi, então as duas seguiram até a casa de Yazoi, a empresária queria mostrar a sua coleção pessoal para menina.

- Rin, você tem algum compromisso hoje à noite?

- Perdão madame, mas eu tenho.

- O quê?

- Hoje é aniversário de uma amiga minha.

- Hum... Chegamos!

Elas caminharam até o escritório da Yazoi e ela a Rin se sentiu como se estivesse no passado tantos quadros, tantas coisas antigas...

- Nossa! Parece tão familiar essas coisas a mim. – Pegando num vaso de flores.

- Como assim Rin?

- Sabe a sensação de que você já viu alguma coisa, mas na verdade nunca viu? Tipo um dejavú...

- Eu não acredito nisso, ou conhece ou não, vai ver que na sua vida passada você teve igual.

- Acho que não...

- Venha Rin vamos ver aqui alguns modelos de kimono social...

Rin realmente achou tudo tão familiar, principalmente quando ela viu os kimonos, todos davam nela, todos tão lindos de todas as cores e tinha um especial, um pra criança... Laranja quadriculada com bolinhas verdes.

- Que lindo! Esse kimono ...

- É familiar também? – Perguntou Yazoi ironicamente...

- É... Só que uma vez eu sonhei com esse kimono numa menina, só que eu não conseguia ver o rosto dela, parecia uma menina de era feudal...

- Sério? – Yazoi estava assustava, apesar dela já saber toda história...

- Estranho né?

- Entendo... Bem, o meu objetivo, com esses kimonos, é voltar ao passado... Eu queria leiloar num desfile de modas, o que acha?

- Uma idéia ótima.

- Eles foram de uma Lady muito importante...

- Qual o nome dela?

- Me falha o nome dela agora... Mas quando eu lembrar eu digo. – Yazoi estava ocultando alguns fatos.

- Senhora, eu preciso ir ao banheiro, bebi muita água, permita-me, por favor?

- Sim, o banheiro é a segunda porta à direita.

- Obrigada e licença.

Rin se retirou só que na hora que Yazoi falou ela não prestou atenção se era direita ou esquerda então ela entrou na esquerda. Acendeu as luzes e deixou a porta entre aberta pensando ter fechado Rin, assustada, deu de cara com um espelho enorme era lindo, todo bordado de ouro e parecia tão misterioso, ali não era o banheiro, só que ela ficou muito curiosa e deu uma "pequena olhada" pelo quarto.

Era um quarto lindo, tinha vários cabides com kimonos antigos, vasos, arco e flechas, espadas, escudos, jóias, brinquedos, enfeites, livros... Tudo chamava a atenção de Rin, principalmente um quadro na parede, havia uma linda mulher sentada numa cadeira com um kimono rosa e ao lado dela havia um homem, ou melhor, um yokai, segurando uma tulipa rosa, ela estava sorrindo e estava com um colar lindo parecia que eles eram casados, tinham acabado de se casar e nas mãos da mulher havia um livro de capa vermelha com uma pena branca dentro e ao longe atrás deles podia se ver um espelho grande parecido com aquele da entrada do quarto.

- Ela... Ela se parece muito comigo, que incrível, e ele... Parece... – O seu celular tocou, interrompendo todos os seus pensamentos. Era Kohaku.

- Oi Kohaku – Falou bufando. – fale rápido, estou no trabalho.

_- você vai ao aniversário de minha irmã?_

- É lógico né? – Rin deu uns paçinhos para trás e esbarrou numa mesa e acabou derrubando uns prato e talheres de metais.

- PUTA QUE PARIU! – Exclamou

_- Rin, que boca suja!_

- Kohaku vai se a merda! – Desliga o telefone. – Espero que eu não tenha quebrado nada...

- Eu também espero.

Rin parou e rapidamente de sua cor branca normal virou branca albina, parecia que seu sangue tinha sumido, estava gelada e em sua mente dizia: " Não é um fantasma, não é um fantasma"

Então uma mão a tocou...

- Vai ficar ai parada?

- ! FANTASMA! – Ela virou e viu que não era um fantasma.

- Por favor, pelos céus abaixe essa faca! – Ela havia pegado uma faca, fosse fantasma ou não ela ia matar alguém.

- Ai que susto é alguém vivo! – Seu coração estava em ritmo acelerado. – Quem é você?

- Sou Inuyasha! – Tirando a faca da mão dela. - Eu vi a porta aberta então resolvi entrar e vê quem estava aqui dentro.

- Desculpe-me... Eu estava atrás do banheiro...

- O Banheiro é a outra porta...

- É que eu me confundo muito com esse negócio de esquerda e direita, foi isso...

- Devia ter saído de imediato, esse quarto é restrito, só o meu irmão entra aqui...

- Agora você e eu... Desculpe é que eu fiquei tão comovida com a luxúria que existe aqui e tanta coisa antiga, perdão! Eu fiquei encantada.

- Normal... Agora vamos sair daqui antes que ele chegue... Só que eu tenho uma pergunta pra você...

- Pode perguntar...

- Como conseguiu ver a porta?

- Como assim?

- Nada esquece...

- Agora quem tem uma pergunta sou eu. – Ela parou na frente de Inuyasha e viu-o fechar a porta do quarto.

- Fale. – Virando-se pra ela.

- A mulher do quatro... Ela... Quem é?

- Por que você quer saber?

- A senhora Yazoi vai fazer um desfile pra leiloar alguns kimonos antigos de uma Lady aí... Só que o kimono que eu vi naquela mulher era igual a um que vi na seleção de Yazoi...

- Ela foi uma Lady muito importante...

- Isso não faz sentido...

- E não faz sentido você querer saber quem foi a "Lady".

- Está totalmente errado, eu sou a secretária de Yazoi, e ela vai fazer um desfile, algumas pessoas vão perguntar de quem foi, em que ano foi feito e essas coisas... E eu preciso saber...

- Eu adoraria te contar, mas não posso...

- Você não pode falar aqui né?

- Esperta você.

Pegando rapidamente uma caneta e um papel anotou um endereço e alguns números.

- Hoje eu vou está nesse local a partir das 20h. É aniversário de uma amiga minha pode ir se quiser... Lá a gente conversa.

- Quem te garante que eu vou?

- Não sei! Já sei! Não me faça entrar no quarto novamente, vou vim quase todo dia aqui até o leilão.

- Ta bom.

- Às 20h. Agora eu vou ao banheiro na porta certa.

Inuyasha riu e olhou o papel...

- Talvez eu me divirta, faz tempo que não vou pra um aniversário... - Saiu andando até seu quarto e passou enfrente ao escritório de sua mãe.

- Me explica mãe, como ela conseguiu vê a porta?

- Ela viu a porta? – yazoi espantada falou.

- Sim! Ela confundiu a porta do banheiro com o quarto de bugigangas do Sesshoumaru.

- Não sei te dizer filho.

- É sempre um mistério... Pensei que humanos comuns não pudessem ver a porta.

- Também pensei filho. – Yazoi ainda estava confusa.

- Bem mãe, eu já vou, tenho uma festa hoje.

- Festa?

- É segredo. – Inuyasha saiu do escritório de sua mãe e foi direto pro quarto.

Alguns minutos depois Rin chega, bem mais calma do ocorrido. Na verdade, ela ainda estava meio perturbada pelo falo que ela e Kohaku brigaram, ela precisa terminar.

- Rin, eu quero que você escolha alguns kimonos, os mais bonitos pra você.

- Sabe, eu sinto com ciúmes desses kimonos, o fato do leilão, me perdoe senhora Yazoi.

- Tudo bem...

- Mas são quantos kimonos?

- Uns 5 só.

- OK.

Então Rin passou a tarde vendo kimonos, experimentara alguns riram, contou piadas, anotou algumas coisas até que chegou a hora de ir.

- Obrigada por ter tido paciência Rin.

- Esse é o meu trabalho né?

Elas se despediram e Rin foi pra casa, chegando lá tomou um demorado banho para se arrumar e ir pra o aniversário, antes que pudesse entrar no banheiro o seu celular toca.

- Eu espero que não seja o Kohaku. – ela pegou o telefone e atendeu, era um numero diferente. – Ainda bem! Não é o Kohaku, alô?

_- Alô? Rin?_

- Sim, sou eu mesma.

_- É o Inuyasha, eu vou pra festa ta? Só pra confirmar..._

- Ta bom.

_- Escuta, você quer que eu te pegue ai na sua casa?_

Rin pensou um pouco antes de responder, se Koraku a visse saindo do carro com um cara diferente ele ia morrer de ciúmes, e daí? Ela queria terminar com ele mesmo, achou uma ótima oportunidade. – Sim, eu quero sim, daqui 1h pode ser?

_- Sim, ah outra coisa quantos anos tem a sua amiga? Sabe eu quero comprar um presente pra ela, só pra não chegar lá sem nada._

- Ah ela vai fazer 20 anos. Ah compra mim também? Não deu tempo pra eu comprar o presente, eu te pago! Olha eu quero que você compre um conjunto de réguas vai dá 100 iiês.

_- Um conjunto de réguas? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Não tem outra coisa pra dá não?_

- Não! Ela é Arquiteta e precisa renovar o seu conjunto de réguas.

_- Ah ta explicado! Ta bom eu compro._

- tchau.

_- Tchau._

Rin Então voltou a tomar banho, logo depois iria se arrumar esperar Inuyasha.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Já fazia 10 dias desde que a Rin havia sido cremada, Sesshoumaru estava muito abatido e ao mesmo tempo muito furioso consigo mesmo e com quem preparou toda essa armadilha.**_

_**- Rin! Eu vou vingar sua morte... Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. – Ele falava enquanto arrumava o seu kimono preto, estava preste a enterrar as cinzas de Rin. Era um momento muito difícil para Sesshoumaru.**_

_**Estava chovendo já alguns dias e não era uma chuva qualquer era uma chuva forte, na verdade todo reino estava de luto pelo o ocorrido, o castelo fora reconstruído a moda antiga, a mesma arquitetura, tudo igual, Sesshoumaru não mudou nada, apesar da chuva. **_

_**- Sesshoumaru-sama, Ah-Uh está pronto. – Disse Jaken.**_

_**- Já estou indo Jaken. – Enquanto Sesshoumaru descia as escadas do castelo e chegou até o jardim, viu que a metade desde havia sido destruído, se salvava poucas coisas, antes do velório Sesshoumaru passou por lá, viu que algumas tulipas rosa, vermelhas e negras estavam lá sobrevivendo, olhou bem e viu que havia algo enterrado entre as tulipas, Sesshoumaru rapidamente desenterrou. Era uma caixa e dentro dela havia três coisas. Um Livro vermelho com uma pena branca dentro, um colar e pétalas de tulipas rosa. Achou estranho e guardou a caixa no seu quarto e seguiu para o velório.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Continua...**


	3. Barraco na festa da Sango

Olá Pessoal! Nossa eu pensei que não iria postar tão cedo! Hoje eu acordei tão inspirada que não resisti e pensei comigo: - Ah! Hoje eu vou postar! Gente eu agradeço a atenção de vocês e pelas review's, a minha amiga () perguntou se eu ia continuar Sonhar dos Anjos, bem eu to tentando entrar no clima novamente daquela história, sabe eu fiz aquela fic baseada naquele anime, Nadja, lembra? Acho que não... Mas eu vou continuar sim... Tá?

Gente eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo dois. Espero que vocês goste deste também ta? Hasuhsuahsuahsu...

Obrigada;

Beijos;

Nathi Duarte

* * *

**PS: Perdão novamente por não responder as review's, mas eu estou lendo todas e agradeço de coração... Este está sendo um ótimo recomeço...Beijos =*

* * *

**

**Capítulo III: Barraco na festa da Sango**

Rin tinha acabado de sair do banho, ela estava super feliz pelo aniversário da amiga. Rin estava andando tranquilamente pelo seu quarto quando de repente...

- – Rin havia pisado no rabo do gato, e ele por vez arranhou a perna dela.

- MALDITO GATO, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NO MEIO DO CAMINHO! – Rin se abaixou e viu que a perna estava sangrando – Poxa! – Falou com cara de choro – Não vou poder usar o meu novo vestido. – Então ela olhou pro gato com cara de ódio – Sai da minha frente gato!

O gato, coitado, sem entender nada pulou pela janela nem um pouco preocupado com a perna da Rin, oras, ele tinha se vingado.

- Não sei por que esse gato não morreu e o pior porque eu ainda cuido de animais.

A morena então se pôs de pé, dera um jeito na perna e teve que escolher outra roupa, o pior não foi isso, sim o pior vinha depois, o secador, maldito secador, no começo estava tudo bem, estava secando o cabelo tranquilamente, só que de repente... Ela começa a sentir um cheiro de queimado e via que o quarto estava cheio fumaça, então resolveu olhar pro secador, pra quê?

- TÁ QUEIMANDO, TÁ QUEIMANDO, TÁ QUEIMANDO ! – O desespero batia na porta de Rin, sim ela estava agitada, correndo de um lado para o outro e tentando abrir a janela até que finalmente conseguiu...

- LIBERDADE! – Falou com um grande sorriso no rosto. Então voltou a realidade, tinha um carro buzinando.

- EI! TÚ NÃO TÁ PRONTA? – falou olhando pra cima

- Inuyasha? Desculpe aconteceu um desastre...

- Você está tacando fogo na casa é? Típico...

- Típico? – Ela perguntou sem saber...

- Nada menina, vai logo, arruma-te, eu vou está na sala te esperando...

Rin estava numa situação nada boa, o seu cabelo estava horrível e o jeito foi botar a moita num coque, deixando a franja de lado e alguns fios soltos que estavam cacheados. Então, colocou uma calça preta e uma blusa estilo chinesa quadriculada laranja e branco com bolinhas verdes, sim, ela tinha feito uma blusa do kimono da menina que tinha visto em seus sonhos, pegou uma bolsa pequena e social colou algumas maquiagens, o celular, carteira com dinheiro, enfim tinha tudo ali dentro menos peixe frito.

Passou rapidamente um perfume francês; colocou brincos; calçou os sapatos e desceu. Chegando lá encontrou Inuyasha conversando com sua mãe sobre alguma coisa que não deu pra ela ouvir.

- Já! Eu estou pronta! – Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Até que enfim! – Disse bufando.

Os dois se despediram da mãe de Rin e seguiram até o carro. No caminho Inuyasha puxou assunto com Rin.

- Rin! Sabe aquele assunto que iriam falar?

- Da tal "Lady" ?

- É!

- Sim! O quê que tem?

- Não vou poder falar lá no aniversário... – Falou baixando a cabeça.

- Por quê? – Falou Rin nervosa.

- Porque... – De repente veio um flash back na cabeça de Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru vai está lá.

- Tá! E daí? O que ele tem a ver com isso? – Perguntou ela incrédula.

- Tudo... – Inuyasha falou baixando a cabeça e abrindo a porta do carro para Rin entrar.

Indignada com aquela situação ficou pensativa sobre o assunto. Rodeando o carro Inuyasha entra no carro, coloca o sinto e dá a partida.

- Rin, eu falarei na volta e quero que você veja algumas coisas... – Assim acabou o assunto até chegarem na festa.

**Flash Back do Inuyasha;**

_**Inuyasha estava andando pela casa quando deu de frente com o quarto de bugigangas do Sesshoumaru, entrou e pegou a caixa mais preciosa do Sesshoumaru e assim que pegou a caixa sai de lá com mais de mil, assim que terminou de se arrumar passou na frente do quarto de Sesshoumaru e ouviu a conversa.**_

_**- Sesshoumaru, será que pode me dizer o que está havendo? – Disse Kikyo alterada.**_

_**- Você nunca entenderia... – Disse ele com a voz sem emoção.**_

_**- Você não me conta... Como posso te entender?**_

_**- Kikyo! – Gritou – Não quero que se meta na minha vida. – Completou**_

_**- Não importa, você ainda é o meu namorado, e além do mais vamos a um aniversário hoje de uma menina lá da faculdade.**_

_**- Que seja. – Falou bufando.**_

_**Inuyasha com medo se sobrar pra ele passou direto e foi até a garagem pegar o carro.**_

**Fim do Flash Back no Inuyasha**

- Eles estavam brigando feio... – Falou baixinho.

- O que foi Inuyasha? – Perguntou Rin

- Nada, pensando alto, só!

- Ah! – Disse Rin – Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Já ta perguntando!

- Você tem namorada?

- Como assim? – Falou espantado.

- Não... É que eu tenho uma amiga solteira e tipo ela vai ficar segurando vela lá, você poderia fazer companhia pra ela?

- Ta! – Disse distraído.

Enfim chegaram no local, a frente estava enfeitava de balões coloridos estava tocando uma música mixada, os dois entraram na festa, o Café estava cheio.

- Acho que a Sango alugou o estabelecimento todo? – Rin falou espantada, enquanto Inuyasha pegava os presentes na mala.

- Tome está aqui suas réguas.

- Ah obrigada! O que você comprou?

- Uhm! Um jogo de lápis com compasso, réguas, folhas pra desenho, apontadores, jogo de esquadro profissional, enfim. – Disse com a maior tranqüilidade.

- Não! – Disse abismada – Esse jogo é super caro! Eu te ajudo a pagar ta? Não precisava disso.

- Besteira, eu paguei à vista!

Rin ficou boque aberta, então os dois entraram na festa animada.

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO SANGO. – Disse a amiga, abraçando-a e dando-lhe o presente.

- Que isso Rin! É mais um ano, só de pensar que eu to velha! Já me dá rugas. – Disse pegando o presente.

- Ai que falta de educação! Esse é o Inuyasha, um colega de trabalho!

- Prazer. – Disse abraçando a aniversariante e lhe dando o presente. – Parabéns!

- Obrigada Inuyasha!

Rin se aproximou da amiga e disse em seu ouvido:

- Trouxe uma companhia pra Kagome.

Sango riu e por fim se pronunciou:

- Sintam-se a vontade!

Rin avistou de longe o grupinho sentado numa grande mesa rindo, também avistou Kohaku que estava um pouco sem jeito.

- Gente! Conheça o meu mais novo amigo! O Inuyasha! – Apontou para Inuyasha. – Inuyasha eu vou te apresentar o povo: essa é a Kagome, apontava para uma menina linda de cabelos castanhos; esse é o Miroku, o namorado de Sango, Shipoo, Kirara... – Parou alguns instantes antes de continuar – Kouga, Ayame e Kohaku, meu namorado.

- Não pensei que tinha namorado Rin... – Falou rindo.

- Pois é né? – Disse Rin no mesmo tom hilário.

Então eles se sentaram, Inuyasha ficou do lado de Kagome, estava conversando com ela e parecia que eles tinham muito em comum, Rin acertara em cheio!

- Quem é esse? – Disse Kohaku olhando para Inuyasha com olhar de deboche.

- Meu colega de trabalho!

- No primeiro dia de trabalho e já fez amizade? – Falou como se isso fosse ruim.

_- Mala – _Pensou Rin. – Lógico! Não sou anti-social.

- Mas tinha que ser logo ele?

- Kohaku eu não quero brigar com você, não aqui está bem? É aniversário de Sango e não quero me estressar.

Miroku vendo toda aquela situação se levantou e disse:

- Ei! Galera o karokê já está liberado vamos cantar?

- Eu quero! – Disse Rin.

- Eu também quero – Disse Kagome.

- Eu também vou! – Disse Inuyasha.

Então os três seguiram até o palco e escolheram uma música.

"California Gurls – Katy Parry"

Sim, eles estavam alegres cantando a música, estavam pulando, dançando, fazendo pose, até que em uma viradinha Rin bateu os olhos no Sesshoumaru, por alguns segundos ficou que nem uma estátua, mas logo depois Kagome cutucou ela então voltaram a dançar.

Assim que a música acabou eles voltaram a seus lugares e outras pessoas foram ao karokê.

- Foi por isso que você não quis me contar aqui? – Rin puxou o braço de Inuyasha.

- Eu não sabia que ele viria e com a Kikyo.

- Vou falar com Sango – Rin se dirigiu até a Sango que estava terminando de atender o último convidado e iria se juntar com seus amigos.

- Sango você conhece aquele casal? – Olhos discretamente.

- Ele eu não conheço, mas ela, a Kikyo? Enfim ela faz parte da reitoria da Faculdade de Arquitetura. Tive que convidar. Por que a pergunta?

- Nada, depois eu te falo.

Miroku pegou algumas cervejas, vinhos, coquetéis, matines e outras bebidas, botou na mesa então todos começaram a beber menos Inuyasha e Rin.

- Agora vamos lá! – Falou Miroku – Vamos contar piada. – Miroku já estava alterado.

- Eu começo! – Falou Kouga! Que também já estava alterado! – Mulher... Você sabe o que é mulher? Mulher é que nem tsunami, vem com a onda toda e quando passa leva carro, casa, terreno, cartão de crédito e até cueca.

O pessoal começou a cair na gargalhada.

- Minha vez! – Falou Ayame. – Você sabe o que é o amor? Amor é que nem capim. Você planta. Ele cresce. Aí vem uma puta de uma vaca e come tudo!

Eles riram novamente...

- Gente! – Falou Miroku bem baixinho. – Estão vendo aquele casal? Parece que eles estão brigando... Vamos pregar uma peça neles?

- Amor! Não! Ela é a reitora da minha faculdade. – Disse Sango.

- Meu anjo, ela nem vai saber que foi a gente. – Disse despreocupado, então chamou o garçom. – Oh! Garçom te dou 100 contos pra você derramar vinho na roupa daquela mulher!

O Garçom riu da situação e pegou um vinho bem gelado e seguiu até a mulher. Ele ia chegando e fingiu um acidente, a bandeja; com o vinho e alguns gelos caíram encima de Kikyo essa que rapidamente se levantou e soltou um berro:

- SEU... SEU... INCOPETENTE. – Falou irritada. – Esse vestido foi caríssimo.

- Perdão Senhora, desculpe-me. – Falou o garçom encenando.

De repente a música parou.

- Kikyo olha o escândalo. – Falou Sesshoumaru sem nenhuma emoção em sua voz.

- VOCÊ SABE QUEM FEZ ESSE VESTIDO SEU GARÇONZINHO DE MEIA TIGELA? – Falou super irritada principalmente por que Sesshoumaru não estava nem ai pra ela.

- Não Faço nem idéia... – Falou o Garçom encenando.

- Foi o mais famoso estilista de Paris. - Falou empinando o nariz.

- Continuo sem conhecer Senhora. – Dizia o garçom na frente dela.

- Ei você de vestido manchado de vinho! Isso é só uma festa. – Falou Miroku atrás dela, sendo que ele já estava alterado pelas cervejas que já tinha tomado.

- Olha como VOCÊ fala comigo! – Ela estava bufando, irritada ao extremo. – Sou a Reitora da Faculdade de Arquitetura.

- Nome meio feio pra uma mulher não acha? Sua mãe não queria ter você por isso lhe deu esse nome?

- Olha como você fala comigo seu verme. – Falou apontando o dedo.

- Olha como você fala comigo blá ,blá, blá. – Falou Miroku remendando ela.

Nessa hora Inuyasha ofereceu a Kagome uma batida bem forte e ela tomou tudo em um só gole, ela, Kagome, vendo toda aquela situação não agüentou, todos estavam calados e ela, sem se segurar, caiu na gargalhada.

- Como ousa rir de mim? – Kikyo irritadíssima falou em direção de Kagome.

- Como você se irrita por tão pouco. – Falou Kagome se levantando e colocando a mão na cintura.

- Kagome! Ela se chama uma rainha! – Falou Miroku. – Mas é só uma mulher com o vestido sujo de vinho! – Riu de Kikyo.

- Sesshoumaru! Não vai me ajudar? – Virou até Sesshoumaru com cara de apelo.

- Te vira mulher! O problema é seu! – Falou.

- Poooooooowww! Nem o namorado quer ela suja! Kkkkkkkk. – Riu Miroku.

- Nojenta! – Falou Kagome! – Kkkkkkk – Riu por fim.

Todos começaram rir menos Sango e Rin.

- Agora ela me expulsa da faculdade. – Falou Sango escondendo a cabeça na mesa, não queria ser reconhecida.

- Calma Sango, ela não pode fazer isso, você não está na faculdade. – Disse Rin.

- Eu não deveria ter vindo pra essa festa de pobre! – Disse Kikyo segurando o choro.

- Então por que veio? Foi ameaçada pelo estilista! Ahhh tadinha, ela não tem onde usar o vestido caríssimo dela! Oh – Disse Kagome ficando do lado do Miroku.

- SUA...

- Sua o quê? Fala se você é mulher de verdade! – Desafiou Kagome!

- GALINHA! – Xingou Kikyo!

- OLHA O BARRACO! ISSO PORQUE ELA É DAMA! SUA GALINHA! VOCÊ SIM É UMA GALINHA! ME CHAME DE TUDO. DE VACA, DE PIRANHA, DE COBRA, MAS **NUNCA** DE GALINHA, NÃO SOU DESCEDENTE DE AVES. – Falou Kagome gritando na frente dela.

- Kagome, não vale a pena discutir com ela, olha o estado dela! – Acrescentou Miroku.

- BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA! – Falava todo mundo!

- VOCÊ MERECE UMAS TAPAS. – Falou Kikyo levantando a mão.

- VOCÊ DEVERIA IR PRO AFEGANISTÃO! – Falou Kagome dando um tapa bem dado na Kikyo e segurando a outra mão dela pra não ser atingida.

Nessa hora Miroku segurou Kagome, isso já tinha sido mais do que planejado.

- Ei, você será que pode controla a sua namoradinha? Ela está um pouco alterada! Acho que é efeito do vinho no vestido. – Falou Miroku levando Kagome para o banheiro.

- AQUELA VACA, MAL COMIDA! NÃO DEU DIREITO PRO TEU NAMORADO FOI? - Falou Kagome de longe!

- VOLTE AQUI SUA PUTA! – Xingou Kikyo!

- Já chega! – Falou Sesshoumaru puxando Kikyo pelo braço até o carro.

Kikyo saiu do estabelecimento xingou as piores coisas pra Kagome e Miroku e até para o Garçom, coitado, e assim que depois que eles saíram todos riam, Miroku deu os 100 contos para o Garçom e a festa continuou perfeitamente e até mais animada do que estava antes, parecia que eles tinham tirado a áurea negativa daquele local.

- Sesshy? – Falou Kikyo chorando ao lado de Sesshoumaru no carro.

- Não fale comigo.

-Perdoe-me? - Disse chorando.

- Não. Você se deixou levar por um barraco! Quando chegarmos em casa conversaremos e fim de papo! – Falou Sesshoumaru sem olhar pra ela.

Enquanto isso no aniversário já se passava as duas, muitas pessoas estavam indo embora, já era sábado e muita gente ia trabalhar, inclusive Rin.

- Rin você vai com quem? – Perguntou Sango.

- Eu vou com o Inuyasha, ele disse que ia me levar e a Kagome-chan também! Ela está um pouco alterada. – Disse Rin.

- Você e Kohaku...

- Estamos brigado Sango! Amanhã a gente conversa amiga, tenho que ir. – Rin se despediu de Rin seguiu até o carro de Inuyasha.

Chegando no carro Kagome estava no banco de trás dormindo já.

- Onde ela mora?

- Eu te digo.

Assim que deixaram Kagome em casa seguiram para casa de Rin quando chegaram lá, ninguém se mexeu. Então Inuyasha começou.

- Você acredita em reencarnação? E em Yokais?

- Acredito, mas em Yokais? Eles existem ainda?

- Nossa família foi a única que sobreviveu... E graças ao Sesshoumaru.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Rin curiosa.

- Você vai saber, fique aqui dentro. – Inuyasha sai do carro abriu o porta mala e pegou uma caixa, logo depois retornou.

- Sesshoumaru naquela época odiava humanos, então ele conheceu a "Rin", digamos a Rin do passado ta? Ela cresceu junto dele, e quando ficou adulta Sesshoumaru se apaixonou por ela, e ela por ele, então eles casaram, construíram uma enorme mansão, então houve uma guerra, Sesshoumaru foi enganado, os inimigos dele, mataram Rin, cremada, Sesshoumaru passou por poucas e boas, ai estão as três coisas mais importantes para o Sesshoumaru que lembram a Rin e que só você pode desvendar.

- Como assim? Ainda estou pasma.

- No enterro da Rin ele encontrou essa caixa no jardim, dentro tinha um livro, um colar e pétalas de tulipas, até hoje ele não sabe o que isso significa, o livro ele abriu e não tinha nada escrito, só na última página que dizia: "No futuro tudo irá ser revelado".

- Então eu sou a tal Lady ?

- É... Você é a reencarnação dela.

Então Rin saiu de dentro do carro sem dizer uma palavra, estava perplexa e com uma caixa na mão seguiu até o seu quarto, pelo visto a sua vida agora que ia começar, ou melhor, recomeçar...

_**Flash Back**_

_**A chuva já tinha passado, assim com o velório, Sesshoumaru então resolveu abrir a caixa, três coisas interessantes, as tulipas pareciam nunca morrer então resolveu colocar dentro de um pote de porcelanas com desenhos perfeitos de rosas, o colar cujo pingente era em formato de coração feito de diamante com o colar a ouro, sim fora ele mesmo quem dera aquele colar a ela, o livro, sim era chamativo, abriu-o onde a pena branca estava, era uma pena diferente, ele nunca tinha visto, uma pena branca de alguma ave que nunca vira, o cheiro? Bem o cheiro era diferente. Cheiro de...**_

_**- Cheiro de... – Sesshoumaru se indignou, por não descobrir o cheiro de tal coisa.**_

_**Então resolveu não bater cabeça com isso, não agora. Olhou para o livro e sua surpresa...**_

_**- Como não tem nada escrito? – Indagou-se.**_

_**Sim, o livro não tinha palavras soltas ao vento era um mistério... Somente na última página dizendo as seguintes palavras:**_

_**- " Meu amor, eu te amo, sei que não entenderá agora, porém no futuro tudo será revelado..." **_

_**De repente as palavras desapareceram feito mágica, Sesshoumaru entendera que se tratara de algum feitiço que a própria Rin colocou naquele livro para proteger algo, mas o quê?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Continua...**


	4. As três coisas e os mistérios de Rin

Oi gente? Já repararam que eu sempre começo assim? Mas... Enfim. Bem, eu estava escutando umas músicas aí deu vontade de escrever! Espero que vocês gostem deste capitulo! Na verdade, eu já tinha feito uma página, só que deu a louca no meu PC e sumiu o arquivo, eu pensei ter salvado, mas como todo "penso" é torto, então acho que não salvei!

Ah e no final da fic tem uma surpresinha pra vocês!

Beijos;

Nathi Duarte.

* * *

_Música: You could be happy – Snow Patrol_

* * *

**Capítulo IV: As três coisas e os mistérios de Rin **

Rin estava caminhando tranquilamente até sua casa, ainda estava pasma pelo ocorrido alguns minutos atrás no carro. Então, subiu as escadas tranquilamente com um caixa na mão; era uma caixa de médio porte, toda rosa com bolinhas brancas e dentro era feita de veludo vermelho vinho. Quando chegou em seu quarto sentou-se na beira da cama e deixou a caixa do seu lado.

- Será isso a resposta de todos os meus sonhos? – Indagava Rin olhando para caixa.

Desde sete anos Rin tinha sonhos estranhos, sonhava com uma menina, um homem com cabelos prateados, um sapo e um dragão de duas cabeças, a menina crescera, virara princesa e ele um príncipe, então os dois se apaixonaram, e ela tão carinhosa com ele, porém, ele uma pessoa super indelicada, com medo do futuro, mesmo assim aceitou casar com a tal princesa, o relacionamento deles seguiram por diante, casaram, viviam uma história de amor linda, mas ela tinha um segredo e tinha algo a revelar a ele, porém tinha medo de falar e ele apesar de ter vivido a infância e adolescência dela não soubera e nem desconfiava a tristeza dela .

Todavia os sonhos de Rin eram incompletos, sempre no final a menina sumia para outro lugar, um mundo alternativo, e ele a procurava incondicionalmente, como se tivesse perdido algo, até que ele chega a um bosque e não conseguia passar...

Rin balançou a cabeça, queria esquecer os seus sonhos, tristes sonhos, resolveu abrir a caixa, o bote florido lhe chamara atenção, destampou o pote e lá estavam as pétalas de uma tulipa.

- Qual a razão das tulipas? – Indignada, perguntou. – Bem resistente essas pétalas. – Dizia a si mesmo.

Rin gostava de margaridas, mas por que a Rin do passado gostava de tulipas? Tudo era um mistério.

Jóias não era sua prioridade, achava muito fútil, mas quando abrira uma caixa pequena preta encontrou um colar com um pingente de diamantes em formato de coração com a corrente de ouro, lindo.

- Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna. – Dizia colocando o colar em seu pescoço.

Então fechou os olhos tentando imaginar colar em si, não queria olhar no espelho, estava com medo de gostar da jóia e dizia a si mesma que não era fútil.

- Rin, é só um colar. – Dizia a si mesma.

Resolveu tirar e colocar na caixa novamente, e agora o principal, o livro vermelho com a pena branca, Rin tocou com muito cuidado.

- É um diário, disso tenho certeza. – Falou.

Rin estava certa! Era um diário.

Abriu...

Uma luz dourada saiu de dentro do livro iluminando o quarto de forma sobrenatural, os objetos do quarto de Rin começaram a flutuar e ela também, de repente, na sua frente começou passar paisagens: campos, montanhas, árvores, bosques, neve, tudo estava entrando na mente de Rin, tudo tão rápido.

- Pare! – Rin colocava as mãos na cabeça e fechava os olhos com força.

Um castelo feudal surgiu em sua mente, com um grande jardim, várias pessoas, então se viu entrando no castelo indo em direção ao um quarto e lá chegou, parou atrás de uma mulher de grandes cabelos negros e pele branca estava com um kimono rosa bebe e parecia está escrevendo alguma coisa, Rin rapidamente abriu na primeira folha do livro e as palavras começaram a aparecer como mágica.

_- Seja bem-vinda ao mundo de Lady Rin..._

Prosseguiu...

_- Resolvi escrever por inúmeros motivos, um deles por que eu sei que irei morrer logo, além do mais eu descobrir uma coisa, além do meu jardim existe um mundo que só eu vejo; um paraíso. Quero ir para lá. Mas... Ao mesmo tempo algo me empata de ir lá... Uma vida dentro de mim estar se formando...E é essa vida que me empata de ir lá, conhecer o que está além da colina... Por quê? [...]_

Então as palavras acabaram e ficaram ali. Pregadas. Rin estava confusa, então a menina se levantou e olhou para trás. Sim! Era a menina dos sonhos de Rin, aquela que se transformara em princesa e era a mesma do quadro, do quarto secreto da casa da Yazoi.

Rin ficou paralisada não sabia o que fazer.

_- Você sou eu. _– Rin olhou para o diário e viu o que estava escrito e logo desapareceu.

- Como assim? Eu não entendo! – Dizia olhando para mulher que sorriu.

_- Logo você entenderá. _– Novamente estava escrito e de repente desapareceu.

Num piscar de olhos Rin já estava em seu quarto.

- O que foi isso? – Rin estava assustada.

Então ela olhou para o diário e as palavras estavam ainda escritas, pensou por alguns minutos em ligar para Inuyasha, mas deixou para o outro dia... Aqueles momentos já estavam passando dos limites, então tomou um banho e foi dormir e nem escreveu no próprio diário, já tinha outro para desvendar. Então dormiu.

**No dia seguinte...**

Apesar da noite, conseguira dormir muito bem. Arrumou-se e dirigiu-se para o trabalho estava esperançosa em encontrar Inuyasha, levou até o diário da tal Lady. Era sábado e iria trabalhar até meio-dia. A manhã fora tranqüila, fizera tudo direitinho, quando ia deixar os relatórios na mesa de Yazoi encontrou Sesshoumaru lá conversando com Yazoi.

- Licença senhora Yazoi. – Disse Rin.

- Pode entrar querida! Deixe os relatórios encima da mesa e me espere aqui. – Disse se levantando e saindo da sala.

Sesshoumaru pôs-se a analisar ela que olhava para janela com um olhar perdido pensando em várias coisas.

- Então como foi a festa? – Perguntou ele.

- Foi legal, principalmente depois que vocês saíram... Nada contra. – Disse sem jeito sem olhar pra ele.

- Entendo, Kikyo estava demais... Quando chegamos a casa tivemos uma conversa séria e... Eu terminei com ela.

- Sério? – Disse Rin olhando pra ele e com um ar de felicidade dentro de si, continuava sem entender.

- É. Terminei! – Disse. – E você? Como está? Vi-a com Inuyasha.

- Ele é uma ótima pessoa! Ele está me ajudando a entender algumas coisas que me deixam confusa. – Disse por fim.

- O que te deixa confusa? – Falou olhando nos olhos de Rin.

Rin sentiu o seu rosto aquecer, parecia que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas que nem tomate, não sabia o que falar, estava sem palavras... A sua sorte foi que Yazoi entrou na sala.

- Ai que bom que vocês estão conversando! – Disse sentando em sua cadeira.

Rin se ajeitou e olhou para Yazoi.

- Sabia que ele vai me substituir semana que vem Rin? – Disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não senhora Yazoi.

- É sim, eu vou viajar, ah eu ia esquecendo, vamos adiar o leilão para o fim do mês, sabe, eu preciso fazer essa viagem vou pra França com o meu marido!

- Tudo bem, ainda bem que o leilão não fora divulgado.

- Ainda bem mesmo. Vou comunicar a todos sobre a minha substituição na empresa. Pode ir, espera, está tudo bem Rin? – Falou Yazoi.

- Está sim! Eu estou apenas com sono, ontem eu fui dormir um pouco tarde. – Disse se levantando e indo embora.

- Sesshoumaru? – Disse Yazoi olhando para o filho.

- O que ela está escondendo? Sempre tão misteriosa! – Disse Sesshoumaru olhando para a janela, onde pudesse achar as respostar para suas perguntas, claro! Que sem sucesso.

- S. você vai ficar aqui, pode reconquistá-la, no fundo ela te ama, só não descobriu ainda.

Rin precisa conversar com Inuyasha, então pegou o celular e digitou algumas palavras.

"_Encontre-me no Café, preciso falar com você, descobri algo"_

Trabalhou até dá meio-dia, então se dirigiu para o Café, por coincidência Sesshoumaru também foi pra lá, ficou de longe observando Rin, ela olhava para o relógio parecia esperar alguém.

- Kohaku? O que está fazendo aqui? – Disse irritada.

- Eu que te pergunto, o que está fazendo aqui? E sozinha.

- Eu não estou sozinha, estou esperando alguém.

- Quem o seu amante? Pode dizer, não vou ficar com raiva.

- O Inuyasha.

- Ah! Aquele playboyzinho.

- Ele é filho da minha patroa, olha como fala.

- Rin você que está estranha ta bom? Se quiser terminar, termine e não fique ai enrolando e atrasando a minha vida, eu fiz de tudo para te agradar e você é uma ingrata.

Todas aquelas palavras doíam em Rin.

- Eu não queria terminar, não agora. Eu estou tão confusa com os meus problemas, mas vem você e acaba com a pouca felicidade que eu tenho... – E depois completou – Eu não sou de fazer barraco, mas eu te vi com Kirara. Juntos! Isso me doeu bastante! E acabou com tudo que tinha dentro de mim – Dizia quase chorando, então saiu dali.

- Rin! Volta aqui! – Disse Kohaku, mas já era tarde de mais.

Rin foi até uma praça ali perto, ficou se perguntando onde estava Inuyasha, sentou-se num banquinho cruzou as pernas e os braços e ficou olhando o nada.

- Brigou com o seu amigo? – Falou uma voz do seu lado.

- Amigo? Não! Era o meu namorado, acho que a gente terminou! – Disse sem olhar pra pessoa.

- Vai passar! É só uma briga! – Disse olhando para ela.

- Eu queria agora que... – Parou de falar e começou a chorar.

- Você queria o quê?

- O príncipe de meus sonhos. – Disse desabafando. – Apesar de ser tão estranho e distante, ele amava a princesa...

- Não entendo o que diz. – Falou confuso.

- Eu também não entendo... E me pergunto a mesma quando vejo um sapo e um dragão de duas cabeças, o que isso tem a ver com o meu sonho? Só o príncipe e a princesa já bastavam, eles eram felizes – Disse se levantando.

- Aonde você vai? – Disse entendo tudo agora.

- Pra casa, eu precisava falar com Inuyasha, mas ele não apareceu.

- Inuyasha está dormindo! Chegou muito tarde ontem.

Rin respirou muito antes de responder, então seguiu em frente e preferiu não responder.

- Ei! Quer carona? – Sesshoumaru falou segurando Rin pelo pulso.

- Não quero incomodar. – Disse desanimada.

Sesshoumaru insistiu mais um pouco até que Rin aceitou.

No trajeto, Rin ficara sem falar nada, realmente precisava falar com Inuyasha.

- O que você e Inuyasha tinham pra falar?

- Você é bem curioso né? – Disse Rin olhando para ele.

- Curioso não, gosto de me manter informado!

- Bem, eu disse pra ele que eu estava tendo alguns sonhos estranhos, e que eu precisava saber sobre uma pessoa, e ele disse que ia me ajudar e ia me dizer quem era a tal... – Parou de falar ao perceber que estava falando de mais.

- Quem era a tal...?

- Esquece! É aqui a minha casa, obrigada pela a carona e se vê Inuyasha pede pra ele me ligar! Por favor! Obrigada senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Senhor não! Só Sesshoumaru.

Ela sorriu e entrou em casa.

Chegando em seu quarto bateu a porta atrás de si e sentou no chão.

- Ele é lindo! Parece com o meu príncipe! – Disse suspirando. – RIN! Tire isso de sua cabeça ele é seu chefe. – Disse fechando os olhos.

Sesshoumaru ficou alguns minutos ali parado pensando que Rin ainda estava lá.

- Continua tão misteriosa... Mas pelo menos você voltou... Minha Lady Rin. – Disse por fim.

_**FlashBack**_

_**- Tão misteriosa. – Dizia Sesshoumaru.**_

_**- Senhor Sesshoumaru – Dizia Jaken. – Uma carta!**_

_**Sesshoumaru abriu a carta e ela estava escrito.**_

" _**A guerra começou Sesshoumaru"**_

_**- Então você apareceu. – Disse.**_

_**Os inimigos de Sesshoumaru apareceram e era guerra, era honra de sua esposa que estava em jogo, iria matar de um por um.**_

_**O dia da guerra fora marcado, e Sesshoumaru tinha preparado um exército, iria matar todos nem que isso custasse sua vida. Então chegou uma carta sem remetente.**_

"_**Não faça isso! Não lute, deixe que daqui alguns dias você terá rumores de que seus inimigos estarão mortos... Não se precipite."**_

_**- É a letra de Rin! Mas como? – Ficou curioso, e buscou alguém que entendesse dessas coisas.**_

_**Foi dito e certo, depois de alguns dias Sesshoumaru recebe notícias que seus inimigos foram derrotados, mas como?**_

_**- Jaken me diga? Como?**_

_**- Senhor Sesshoumaru parece que um grande vento soprou pelas redondezas e esse vento tinha alguma substancia desconhecida que matara a todos.**_

_**Sesshoumaru ficou pasmo, a noite uma carta apareceu em seu quarto na janela.**_

"_**Você confia em mim ainda? Se confia deixe que o tempo te trará respostas"**_

_**- Rin... – Então viu uma pena branca cair pela sua janela. Correu até ela e não encontrou nada.**_

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A¹: **Gente eu sei que foi curtinho, mas o próximo também não será tãããão grande mas a gente tenta né? Beijos!

AGORA! A SURPRESA!

Eu quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que me mandaram review's desde primeiro capítulo!

Agradeço...

Ladykah-chan, Nando Cutrim, Isabella, Elizabeth A., Lady Isabel, nina lopes, Lady R.-Chan, Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki (ta certo? Amei seus comentário!), Alouca-Chan (você foi a minha fonte de inspiração para o 4 capitulo! *-*), BabyLadyRinChan (fofa*-*), , Marismylle e a todos!

Segunda Surpresa!

* * *

** Capítulo V: Misunderstood...**

_[música de suspense]_

_- Rin? Alô? – Dizia Inuyasha._

_- Kohaku você me magoou muito com aquelas palavras... – Rin falava aos soluços._

_- Inuyasha a Rin do passado... Estava grávida e não é só isso – Parou de falar._

_- Sesshoumaru é o mais novo Presidente da empresa Rainha de Copas. – Disse Yazoi._

_- Inuyasha! Onde está a caixa? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru irritado._

_- Rin... Foi tudo um mal entendido, eu fui incompreendido... Dê-me uma segunda chance... – Falava ele sem esperanças de Rin responder._

"_...O amor é que nem um botão de rosa... No começo é fechado, tímido, mas com água, sol e muito carinho e compreensão ele desabrocha, lindo e querendo se mostrar para o mundo" _

**Aguarde... 20/12/2010 no site...**

* * *

**N/A²: **Muitas emoções! Capítulo que vem está premiado e ele será um pouco maior! Ah essas falas não estão na ordem ta? É só pra deixar vocês mais curioso! Risos! Pessoal! [Viu! Eu mudei] Eu vou demorar a postar por que dia 21/12 é a minha formatura no ensino médio e tipo assim... Eu tenho que arrumar cabelo, unha, maquiagem, vestido, sapato e tenho que me preparar para o Natal e Ano Novo, enfim fim de ano é assim mesmo então paciência!


	5. Misunderstood

Perdão! Perdão! Perdão! Eu atrasei! Eu sei! Mas foi por uma ótima causa! Meu monitor queimou! Desculpa! Prometo que nunca mais faço isso tá?

Está aqui a fic! Linda e maravilhosa! Até a próxima! Agradeço as review's.

Beijos!

Nathi Duarte.

* * *

_Música: Misunderstood – Bom Jovi_

* * *

**Capítulo V: Misunderstood...**

Rin acordou com o seu telefone tocando! É sim ela tinha dormido na porta de seu quarto e nem percebera, estava exalta efeito da festa da Sango, ainda! Ela olhou para o aparelho eletrônico e deixou tocar! Não estava nenhum pouco a fim de sair do lugar de onde estava. Realmente a porta parecia confortável, mas como eu disse só PARECIA.

O maldito aparelho tocou novamente, devia está desesperado a pessoa quem ligara, Rin continuava olhando o celular como se fosse uma tábua de passar roupas, sem vida e principalmente sem barulho. Queria ela que fosse assim, mas não era!

Estava tomando coragem para levantar... O celular ainda continuava tocando mesmo depois de uns dez minutos.

- Celular idiota que não para de tocar. – Falou irritada. - Afinal! Quem é? – Levantou, pegou o celular e olhou o visor. – Tinha pra mais de 50 ligações do Kohaku e umas 25 do Inuyasha. – Nossa! Por quanto tempo eu dormir? E será que sou tão famosa assim?

Acabou que ela deixou novamente o telefone tocar, não iria retornar para nenhum dos dois, principalmente para Kohaku, então chegaram duas mensagens. A primeira era do Inuyasha.

" _Desculpe eu não ter ido para o Café! Mas não fica com raiva de mim não! Atende essa droga de celular."_

A segunda era do Kohaku...

"_Rin! A gente precisa conversar... É sério! Isso tudo é um mal entendido. Por favor! Atende o celular eu preciso falar com você, desse jeito não atendendo o celular me faz pensar que... Tudo não vai ter volta."_

- COMO ASSIM? – Gritou. – Acha mesmo que tem volta? – Pegou o celular e ia jogar na parede quando tocou de novo.

Ela olhou o visor e era Kohaku... Atendeu e não falou nada.

_- Rin... Foi tudo um mal entendido, eu fui incompreendido... Dê-me uma segunda chance... - Falava ele sem esperanças de Rin responder. _

- Você... – Parecia escolher as palavras. – Você acha que merece uma segunda chance? – Finalmente conseguiu terminar a frase lutando contra o choro e tentando parecer normal.

_- Rin! Pense em tudo que nós passamos juntos! Os momentos alegres, as brincadeiras, tudo..._

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta...

_- Sim..._

- Kohaku você me magoou muito com aquelas palavras. – Rin falava aos soluços. – É de entristecer o coração, eu te vi com Kirara aos beijos, aos amaços, parecia que você não tinha namorada, qual é a sua? E ainda se acha no direto de ter uma segunda chance!

_- Rin... Isso é um mal entendido... Misunderstood... Droga!_

- Não me importo com isso! Não mais! Eu tentei seguir com o namoro, mas não adiantava mais! Eu não conseguia me vê com você como era antes... Eu realmente amei você... Só que agora... Tudo esfriou! – Falou chorando.

_- RIN!_

- NÃO LIGA MAIS PRA MIM, NUNCA MAIS! ESQUECE-ME, ESQUEÇE ESSE NÚMERO, ESQUECE QUE EU EXISTO. – Desligou o telefone.

Rin jogou o telefone encima da cama, sentou no chão e colocou a cabeça entre as pernas, então chorou! Do outro lado da linha Kohaku segurava o telefone ainda na mão pensando que Rin ainda estivesse lá.

- Eu tentei... Eu sei que deveria ter segurado a minha língua... Você e eu... Pense nisso, eu tive boas intenções me perdoe. Misunderstood...

Rin ainda continuava chorando, mas lá fora na arvore que ficava do lado da janela de Rin estava Sesshoumaru, olhando toda aquela situação, sim, ele não fora embora, ele estacionou o carro e subiu na árvore para vê Rin. Estava admirando-a quando dormia, mas se entristeceu quando a viu brigando com o namoradinho pelo telefone!

- Rin... – Ele queria ir lá para abraçá-la... – Vai chover hoje. – Falou olhando para o céu.

Demorou alguns minutos e começou a chover, Rin levantou a cabeça e olhou para frente, se viu no espelho, a cara inchada, os olhos vermelhos, o corpo mole, aquele sábado ia ficar para sempre em sua memória... Já era fim de tarde e estava escurecendo a chuva está forte com trovões e raios e a temperatura baixou consideravelmente! Outono estava acabando...

Rin se levantou, percebeu que a janela estava aberta, então seguiu até ela e quando ia fechar... Forçou a vista para enxergar direito, jurava que estava vendo alguém.

- Ladrão? – Falou, então fechou a janela rapidamente, e as cortinas, não deu pra vê direito, estava escuro já. – Ladrão estava distraído e o pior é que estou sozinha em casa. – Seu coração começou a acelerar estranhamente... Então pegou o celular e começou a discar alguns números... Ia ligar para Inuyasha.

Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru olhou e viu que a janela estava fechada, ainda bem que Rin não o reconhecera, então desceu da árvore e seguiu para o seu carro... Estava encharcado.

_- Rin? Alô?_ – Dizia Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha tem como você vim aqui em casa? Estou sozinha e acho que tem um ladrão pelo lado de fora. E além do mais... Tenho que te contar umas coisas que descobri.

_- Tudo bem! Estou indo. _– Desligou o celular e seguiu para as escadas.

Enquanto descia, colocava o relógio no pulso e assim que chegou à sala principal viu que Kikyo estava lá de pernas e braços cruzados sentada no sofá com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- O que foi Kikyo? Sesshoumaru te deixou esperando de novo? – Falou Inuyasha de maneira hilária.

- NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! – Disse emburrada.

- Tudo bem! Não me importo, já passou essa época que eu me importava com você! Estou em outra! – Disse pegando as chaves do carro.

- A secretária da sua mãe? – Disse com deboche. – Pensa que não vi os dois juntos na festa daquela pobretona.

- Não é da sua conta. – Disse rindo e saiu.

- Inuyasha! Volta aqui. – Disse bufando.

Inuyasha chegou à garagem e Sesshoumaru ia chegando com o carro, Sesshoumaru saiu todo molhado do carro.

- Se acha que já teve dor de cabeça... Vai ter mais ainda! Kikyo está aí. – Disse entrando no carro.

- Não acredito! – Disse entrando novamente no carro.

- Vai deixar a pobrezinha aí? Tadinha!- Disse Inuyasha da janela do carro.

- Kikyo às vezes é muito inconveniente. – Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e deu a partida.

Inuyasha fez o mesmo e seguiu o caminho da casa da Rin. Colocou um som ligou o aquecedor, os dois se encontraram no mesmo sinal, só que Inuyasha não viu, estava entretido com a música, já Sesshoumaru achou estranho o caminho de Inuyasha.

- Será que ele vai pra casa de Rin? – Disse balançando o cabelo já que estava ensopado ainda! – Vou pegar outro caminho, mais longo, onde ele não perceba que eu também estarei lá!

Rin abriu a porta com um cassetete na mão... – Ah! Então é você. – Falou aliviada e escondendo o cassetete.

- Nossa! Não vi nenhum ladrão aqui por perto. – Falou entrando.

- Vem! Eu tenho que te contar umas coisas. – Disse subindo as escadas.

Quando os dois chegaram no quarto de Rin, o Inuyasha sentou logo na beira da cama e Rin pegou o diário de Lady Rin, e começou a ler.

- Escuta Inuyasha! Esse diário é mágico! – Depois que falou começou a ler. Abriu em que lera na ultima vez pra mostrar para Inuyasha.

- "_Seja bem-vinda ao mundo de Lady Rin..." _– Começou. – " _Resolvi escrever por inúmeros motivos, um deles por que eu sei que irei morrer logo_." – Então leu novamente aquilo que já tinha lido e assim que terminou de ler; o diário começou a folhear-se sozinho, parando em uma página qualquer, Rin assustada e Inuyasha impressionado só olhava, as coisas começaram a levitar, havia magia e brilho, a janela se abriu e deixou que o ar frio entrasse, Sesshoumaru já estava lá fora só observando e percebeu que os dois estavam em transe pareciam não está nesse mundo, então ouviu Rin falar.

" _Já faz alguns dias que nós fizemos amor, não foi um vez, não foram duas vezes, parecíamos amantes... Era um cenário proibido, algo que não deveria existir entre nós dois...Mas existiu, o amor...O amor é que nem um botão de rosa... No começo é fechado, tímido, mas com água, sol e muito carinho e compreensão ele desabrocha, lindo e querendo se mostrar para o mundo. Fez um mês ontem... O meu ciclo não veio... Preocupada? Não... Na verdade... Estou morta..."_

As palavras pareciam tristes. Mas não era pra ser assim, Rin e Inuyasha saíram do transe e Sesshoumaru saiu dali correndo, não acreditava que Inuyasha mostrara a ela o livro, ou melhor, o diário! Agora toda a intimidade que tinha com Lady Rin seria revelada... Tudo... Sesshoumaru iria matar Inuyasha quando chegasse em casa.

- Inuyasha a Rin do passado... Estava grávida e não é só isso. – Parou de falar.

- Não entendi quando ela disse que estava morta.

- Parecia que algo os separava... Mas Inuyasha você me disse que eles casaram né? Então por que isso? – Disse Rin preocupada.

- Sim! Quando Rin foi cremada fazia alguns meses que eles tinham casados pareciam está felizes, não tinham problemas...

- Eles tiveram filhos?

- Não...

- Eles ficaram juntos antes... E pelo que deu pra perceber ela estava grávida, talvez Ela perdeu a criança, outra coisa... Não sabemos se Sesshoumaru sabia da criança.

- Rin está ficando tarde, eu tenho que ir pra casa... Ainda tem muita coisa a ser relevado... Quer jantar? A gente... – Inuyasha foi interrompido.

- O quarto! Inuyasha O quarto de bugigangas do Sesshoumaru! Lá deve ter uma pista! Leve-me pra jantar na sua casa. – Rin pegou uma bolsa colocou o diário lá dentro e dois se dirigiram para a mansão.

Já na mansão Sesshoumaru estava de mal humor, o pior era que a Kikyo ainda estava lá.

- Sesshoumaru! – Disse Kikyo!

- Saia daqui. – Sesshoumaru a olhou como se quisesse matar ela.

- Precisamos conversar! Eu fui... – Foi interrompida.

- Incompreendida?

- Sim! – Kikyo falou.

- Você é a segunda hoje! Não temos nada pra falar! Adeus Kikyo! – Subiu as escadas e foi até o seu quarto, precisava trocar de roupa e precisava bater em Inuyasha.

Kikyo saiu da mansão com muita raiva! Iria se vingar e também iria descobrir por que Sesshoumaru mudou da água pro vinho!

Na garagem Kikyo deu de frente com Inuyasha e Rin! Mas os dois passaram direto nem ligando pra ela.

- Passam e nem falam?

- Estamos com presa Kikyo. – Disse Inuyasha sem olhar pra trás e entrando na mansão.

Estava tudo tranqüilo os dois estavam na sala, mas de repente aparece Sesshoumaru na frente deles.

- Inuyasha! Precisamos conversar! – Disse sério.

- Brigou com a Kikyo e vai descontar em mim? Não está vendo! Estou com visitas! – Apontou pra Rin.

- Não me interessa! Suba! Vamos conversar. – Então os dois subiram para conversar, Inuyasha pediu para Rin esperar.

Rin esperou uns cinco minutos só...

Subiu as escadas e entrou novamente no quarto secreto...

**No quarto do Sesshoumaru...**

- Inuyasha! – Começou Sesshoumaru.

- Fale de uma vez! Não enrole, não tenho tempo para seus problemas.

- INUYASHA! – Falou com um tom mais alto

- Não grite comigo!

- Inuyasha! Onde está a caixa? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru Irritado.

- Que caixa? – Respondeu.

- Você entrou no quarto e pegou a caixa! O pior foi que você mostrou para Rin o livro! Ainda não acabou! E com que autorização você fez isso? – Disse pegando no pescoço do Inuyasha e apertando.

- Você vai me matar. – Disse segurando as mãos de Sesshoumaru – Você não pode fazer isso! Ela consegue ler o diário!

- Você sabe muito bem que o diário é perigoso! – Disse Sesshoumaru apertando mais ainda o pescoço de Inuyasha!

- Sei! Mas até agora não aconteceu nada. – Disse sufocado. – Você vai me matar...

Nessa hora os dois ouviram um barulho de talheres cainho!

- Vem do quarto! – Disse Sesshoumaru soltando o pescoço de Inuyasha e saindo correndo.

- Rin! – Gritou Inuyasha e saiu atrás de Sesshoumaru.

Enquanto isso, isso vasculhava tudo no quarto secreto. Mas como sempre bateu nos malditos talheres!

- Mas que cassete! – Praguejou, então tropeçou caindo dentro do...

Nessa hora Sesshoumaru abre a porta com tudo e entra junto de Inuyasha no quarto! Inuyasha vê Rin caindo e tenta segurar - lá! Mas não tem jeito!

- Inuyasha! – Diz em seu último suspiro. E cai dentro do espelho!

Inuyasha é afasto pela uma barreira! O espelho estava protegido! E agora Rin estava do outro lado!

- Rin... – Falou Inuyasha inconformado. – Eu pedi pra você esperar...

- Inuyasha! Isso é efeito do diário! Imbecil. – Sesshoumaru deu um murro nele.

- O que tem através do espelho Sesshoumaru? – Disse Inuyasha pegando no rosto, não queria sentir a dor.

- Não sei! O máximo que a gente pode fazer é esperar... – Disse por fim.

- Rin... Tenha cuidado... – Disse Inuyasha cabisbaixo.

**Na segunda-feira...**

Já se passara dois dias desde que Rin sumira! Sua mãe estava preocupava! Kagome tivera que inventar uma desculpa! Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha contaram para Yazoi e nessa hora ela ficou perplexa! Enfim, o dia tinha que seguir! Sesshoumaru iria ser nomeado presidente da empresa.

Todos estavam na sala do auditório, menos Rin! Havia uma cadeira vazia.

- Senhorita Yazoi! Lamento por Rin ter faltado! – Falou Kagura.

- Tudo bem! Ela me ligou ontem e disse que ia falta por problemas sérios em sua casa. – Disse com tranqüilidade- Agora vamos a nomeação.

- Sesshoumaru é o mais novo Presidente da empresa Rainha de Copas! – Disse Yazoi. – Irei viajar por alguns dias e ele irá me substituir. – Nessa hora todos levantaram e aplaudiram.

O dia fora tranqüilo. Sesshoumaru quando chegou em casa encontrou Inuyasha enfrente do espelho, ainda esperava por Rin!

- Às vezes penso que você está gostando dela. – Disse Sesshoumaru.

- Não! Não estou! Além do mais, ela é minha cunhada! Ela só precisava de alguém para entender certas coisas e você estava ocupado dom Kikyo! – Disse levantando-se e saindo do quarto. – Ela sonha com você, ela ainda te ama! Ela espera por você! Só que ela ainda não sabe que é você o príncipe dos sonhos dela! – Disse fechando a porta e deixando Sesshoumaru sozinho olhando para o espelho.

- Rin... Perdoe-me por não te dá valor! Eu não quis te ferir, mas pelo meu orgulho eu causei um grande estrago... – Disse tentando lembra-se de algo.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sesshoumaru estava disposto a descobrir o segredo de Rin, ele acreditava que ela ainda estivesse perto dele.**_

_**- Mas como? – Se perguntava.**_

_**Sesshoumaru estava inconformado, precisa de ajuda! Pegou o diário de Rin e levou para um feiticeiro! Queria descobrir o segredo.**_

_**- Rin eu sei que eu não te tratei como deveria! Eu não queria me envolver com você só porque era humana e agora que você se foi deixou esse sentimento preso em mim! Agora como faço pra viver sem você? Por isso que eu não queria me apegar... – Disse com o diário na mão!**_

**Continua...**

* * *

Uuuuhhhh! Segredos! Enfim! Gente eu não cumpri com a minha promessa! Não ficou grande o capitulo i.i mas tudo bem se fosse maior eu ia acabar que revelando algumas coisas! Vocês devem está se perguntando: E a Rin?

Bem a Rin vai reaparecer! Calma!

**...Capítulo VI: Um Mundo Através do Espelho**

_- Que lugar é esse? – Rin se perguntava_

_- Este é o mundo que eu descobri! Diferente! Inovador! Um paraíso! – Dizia a mulher pegando na mão de Rin..._

_- Inuyasha! – Disse Kagome. – Onde está a Rin. – Inuyasha a calou lhe dando um beijo._

_- Isso... São... Anjos? – Pergunta-se Rin._

_- Bem vinda ao paraíso._

_- Corre Rin! Corre! Vá para o bosque e lá encontrar a saída! – Disse o menino loiro e olhos azuis._

"_Eu descobri que não estava morta... Só estava esperando você..."

* * *

_

Aguarde...


	6. Um mundo através do espelho

Ooooi gente! Acho que não tenho muito que falar né? Vejamos! Nem demorei tanto! Bem... Eu agradeço as review's e pelo carinho! E... O mais importante: estou triste! Poucas review's! i.i mandem mais.

Beijos da Nathi Duarte..

* * *

**Disclamer: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, não ainda! Quem sabe um dia *-*

* * *

**

**Nota: Pessoas lindas do meu coração! Quando estiverem lendo o capítulo coloquem a música mais triste que vocês tiverem em seu computador de preferência instrumental, de preferência Sango's Theme... Mas isso fica a critério de vocês! Beijos!

* * *

**

**Respondendo as review's: Pequena Lady Rin-Chan **(que bom que gostou, continue acompanhando!)**; Elizabeth A. **(HAHA vou mandar sim tá? Feliz 2011 para você também.)**; nina lopes **(obrigada, desculpa BON Jovi com N e vê se você se acalma tá? A Elizabeth que mandou!)**; BabyLadyRinChan **(2 vezes? Adoroo! *-* demorei muito? Eu já falei que você é fofa*-*?)**; ginaaa **(2 vezes também! O fanficition dá essas loucas mesmo, mas quem saiu no lucro foi eu! xD)**; guta **(curiosa? HUAHSUAHSUAH, não se preocupe a fic está se desenrolando)**; susan **(Demais? HAHA! Que bom que gosto!)**..

* * *

**

.

.

**Capítulo VI: Um mundo através do espelho****.**

Caindo... Caindo... Caindo... Caindo...

Era a sua única sensação, sensação de está caindo em um grande abismo, não sabia ao certo em que direção estava... Se gritasse... Bem, do que adiantaria? Estava sozinha! Então resolveu abrir os olhos, viu tudo se afastando, era um lugar cheio de luzes, parecia está no espaço, pois ainda continuava desafiando a gravidade, caindo cada vez para o profundo sem fim... Era uma sensação horrível, estava gritando com todas as suas forças, pedindo que tudo aquilo acabasse, era torturador, era triste, era distante do fim... Fechou bem forte os olhos e colocou as mãos no rosto, parecia que ia acabar...

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Seu último grito, pois agora caíram em um arbusto de costas. Esperou um pouco, ainda estava processando as informações, Rin tirou as mãos do rosto e abriu somente um dos olhos, depois os dois. Viu um céu azul, sentiu um ar puro da natureza, então resolveu levantar-se.

- Que lugar é esse? – Rin se perguntava. Mas não havia ninguém para responder.

Ela saiu de trás do arbusto e viu uma paisagem paradisíaca, era um enorme campo com flores por todo canto, algumas árvores frutíferas, alguns animais como coelhos correndo pelo jardim... Sim, parecia um jardim, com grande variabilidade de plantas silvestres, um lindo local, a morena pois se a andar pelo jardim atravessando- o até encontrar um enorme castelo, um lindo castelo por sinal, tinha vários servos correndo de um lado para outro, parecia um festa, ouviu um deles conversando com outro servo.

- Parece que a protegida do Lorde chega hoje de seu treinamento de sacerdotisa.

- É... Parece que ela virou uma linda mulher.

- Não fale isso, se o mestre vê você falando dela assim ele irá nos matar!

Rin achou tudo tão estranho, então resolveu falar com eles, até mesmo pra perguntar onde estava.

- Ei vocês! –Parou enfrente aos dois. – Podem me ajudar?

Então, os dois servos passaram por ela, como se ela não existisse atravessando-a.

- Eu virei um fantasma? – Rin se perguntava assustava.

Ela viu então que ninguém iria responder, aquela situação estava meio tensa. Então, voltou a andar pelo castelo inteiro, estava tudo lindo e maravilhoso, andava tranquilamente, até achar alguém que conhecia, viu parecia o príncipe de seus sonhos, aquele homem que não conseguia ver a face totalmente lítida, aquele que sonhava todas as noites era nada mais e nada menos que o seu... Chefe?

- SESSHOUMARU! – Gritou. – Não pode ser! – Estava incrédula! Impossível? Não! Só previsível.

Tentou pegar na porta para empura-la para abri-la, mas algo a aconteceu atravessou totalmente a porta, esquecera que agora era um fantasma, sim! Era hilário. Ninguém podia a ver. Quando estava perto de Sesshoumaru seu coração começou a disparar e dizia a si mesma que não podia está apaixonada pelo seu chefe, a Rin do passado poderia ter se casado com ele, mas isso não a dava direito de se jogar encima dele como se fosse seu. Ou será que não? Ela ficou cara a cara com ele, Sesshoumaru estava tentando ajeitar o kimono e ela ali admirando- o. Então resolveu tocá-lo, não tinha nada a perder, quando ia tocando a face de Sesshoumaru alguém a interrompeu, tirando-a totalmente de sua fantasia momentânea.

- NÃO TOQUE NELE RIN! – Uma voz desconhecida assustou Rin.

- Quem é você? – Ela virou totalmente e Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto. – Consegue me ver? – Ficou totalmente de frente para o menino loiro de olhos azuis.

- Sou Gabriel! E sim! Eu posso lhe ver. – O menino parecia ter uns 12 anos, estava vestido com uma roupa branca, era moderno, era uma calça branca e uma blusa social branca, era tão fofinho e um detalhe! Ele estava descalço.

- Como... Eh... Ah... To confusa! – Rin falava com a mão na cabeça.

- Eu explico! Mas antes eu tenho que tirar você daqui!

- Ahhh, por quê?

- Eu já te explico.

**Enquanto isso, no mundo real**

- Deve ser aqui que a Rin trabalha. – Falava Kagome confirmando o endereço no papel. Entrou e pediu informações, mas sem sucesso, pois falaram a ela que Rin havia faltado, então ariscou perguntar de Inuyasha.

- Kagome! Que bom vê-la! –Dizia a abraçando, nessa hora Kikyo estava passando e parou pra vê o que ia acontecer.

- Inuyasha. – Disse Kagome. – Onde está a Rin? – Inuyasha a calou lhe dando um beijo.

Kikyo ficou horrorizada, estava só de passagem mesmo, precisava falar com Sesshoumaru, então entrou no elevador. Assim que as portas do elevador se fecharam Inuyasha terminou o beijo e ficou olhando para porta do elevador, o que não esperava era uma tapa da Kagome.

- Ai! Por que fez isso? – Dizia com as mãos no rosto.

- Eu é que pergunto, por que me beijaste? Eu só quero saber onde está a minha amiga, a mãe dela está super preocupada, pensando até em chamar a polícia, e você está ferado, pois a viram saindo de casa com você Inuyasha, vamos! Responda!

- Calma Kagome, eu não posso te dizer tudo! - Inuyasha pensava calmamente nas palavras que iria responder a Kagome.

**Enquanto isso no mundo do espelho...**

Eles estavam sentados na escada do castelo, de frente para o jardim, olhando atentamente os preparativos de todos estavam fazendo, ia ser uma grande festa!

- Isso tudo pra receber uma pessoa? – Rin se perguntava

- Não! Não é qualquer pessoa Rin, é Lady Rin! É você, só que do passado. – Falou Gabriel.

- Isso não me interessa! Eu só quero saber o que eu faço aqui...

- Sabe Rin, quando caiu dentro do espelho? Pois é, o espelho acabou se tornando um portal, que ligou você a esse mundo! Só que algumas pessoas não podem te vê.

- Como assim algumas pessoas? – Falou incrédula.

- Digamos, estais sob feitiço. Eu, minha mestra e alguns yokais que podem te vê.

- Mestre e alguns yokais?

- Sim, sim... Minha mestra vai adorá-la em conhecer-te! – Falou Gabriel sorrindo. – Mas infelizmente alguns yokais podem te ver, por isso não deixei que tocasse em Sesshoumaru, não sei se ele pode te ver, então é melhor prevenir do que remediar!

- Mas... Ele poderia ter sentindo, eu cheguei tão perto dele. – Falou Rin se lembrando da cena.

- Não! Ele passa a ver quando você toca! Quer dizer isso em alguns yokais, outro sentem o seu cheiro, esse é pior porque não tem como disfarçar!

- Por que teria yokais atrás de mim Gabriel?

- Eu vou ter que te dizer tudo né?

- Ah como vai... Quero saber de tudo!

Então dois se levantaram e saíram dali e seguiram para o Jardim... Ou melhor, outra parte do jardim que Rin não tinha percebido que existia, ficava depois de um bosque.

- Não tinha percebido... Essa parte do jardim Gabriel.

- Lindo né? – Dizia Gabriel segurando a mão de Rin – Preciso te contar uma história Rin... – Então os dois sentaram no chão.

- Então conte Gabriel. – Ela o olhava atentamente.

- Rin... Tente imaginar e sentir cada palavra que eu vou te dizer. – Falava Gabriel tentando escolher as melhores palavras para que Rin entendesse. – Bem, como você sabe, Lady Rin era uma humana que Sesshoumaru salvou quando ela tinha sete anos, só que Sesshoumaru não contava com um pequeno detalhe, que crescesse e que se apaixonar-se por ela. Só que Lady Rin guardava um segredo... Um triste segredo... Lady Rin fora morta duas vezes e na segunda vez que ressuscitou trouxe com ela uma doença, nessa época feudal ninguém, nenhum médico ou curandeiro poderia dizer o que Lady Rin tinha, mas no seu tempo, Rin, isso se chama Leucemia, um câncer, se no seu mundo isso já é difícil de ser tratado imagine aqui...

- Que triste Gabriel... Não sabia que existia leucemia na era feudal... E como ela descobriu?

- Bem... Ela não descobriu, ela sentia que estava doente e fica pior a cada ano, a única coisa que a deixou melhor foi treinamento de sacerdotisa a fez ter vontade de viver. A força que estava acumulada dentro de si paralisou por algum tempo a doença, impossível de acreditar, mas aconteceu.

- E Sesshoumaru? Sabia que ela estava doente?

- Um milagre! O sonho dela era testemunhar um milagre, ela lutava pelo milagre todo dia, queria viver como uma humana normal, ter uma família! Então se apaixonou por Sesshoumaru, mas ele não sabia da doença, nunca soube, ai nesse diário conta tudo, a doença, tudo, o filho que perdeu...

- Então ela perdeu a criança? – Disse Rin com algumas lágrimas no rosto.

- Quando Lady Rin se apaixonou por Sesshoumaru, ele não tinha sentimento nenhum por ela, ele a usou, pensava consigo que ela era somente uma humana e iria morrer um dia, de vez! Um círculo natural da vida. Pensava sempre, ele não queria se envolver com ela, não queria se apaixonar... O problema é que ela engravidou, e ele também nunca soube do bebê, ele nunca a tratou de forma merecedora, Lady Rin fizera coisas que prejudicaram a sua saúde, por exemplo, ela tentou ser uma yokai, para deixar Sesshoumaru mais feliz, isso só à fez piorar... Eles se envolviam diariamente, tinham vidas de amantes, foi quando Sesshoumaru sentiu algo diferente por Rin...

- Como ela perdeu o bebê Gabriel? E como assim algo diferente? – Rin estava super curiosa.

- Um dia, ela ia chegar com Sesshoumaru e dizer que estava grávida, mas ela tropeçou na escada, rebolou de uma altura que poderia ter morrido, mas ela perdeu a criança, sangrou durante três, ficou gravemente ferida, foi ai que Sesshoumaru sentiu que ia perder a sua mais rara das jóias, foi quando casaram, mas aí Lady Rin descobriu que não poderia ter mais filhos,a doença estava muito agravada, ter um filho era a morte, era desperdiço de energia, aquilo a abalou profundamente, devido a doença que tinha, o curandeiro disse a Sesshoumaru que foi devido a queda, mas não era.

- E aí? Eles ficaram numa boa?

- Não, não ficaram numa boa... Bem, os yokais cresceram os olhos encima de Lady Rin, por ela ter uma áurea boa e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil, foi ai que Sesshoumaru percebeu que Rin estava diferente, ele pensava que era por causa de que ela não podia ter filhos, mas não era exatamente isso, os yokais queriam Lady Rin, então enganaram Sesshoumaru, forjaram uma invasão nas terras do Oeste e seqüestraram Lady Rin, disseram que a cremaram, mas é tudo mentira.

- Sim, ela fora cremada Gabriel!

- As cinzas tinham o cheiro dela, eles tacaram fogo em tudo, amarram-na numa cadeira, mas ela não morreu cremada...

- Não consigo entender...

- Ela, depois que a sua pele começou a queimar, fizera uma barreira, então... Estava quase sem forças quando os yokais a levaram dali para um lugar terrível... O inferno! Lá ela, novamente, quase morre... Se não fosse...

- Se não fosse o quê?

- Depois a gente termina essa conversa, olhe Lady Rin chegou...

- É verdade a festa é para ela! Estamos em um momento da história de Lady Rin, o momento em que ela está chegando de seu treinamento... Então ela já sabia da doença?

- Já sim, foi nessa festa que ela se apaixonou por Sesshoumaru... Espere... Estou sentindo a presença daqueles yokais maus! Rin vamos sair daqui, Tenho um lugar pra gente. – Gabriel a puxou com muita força que a fez perder a bolsa que estava com o diário de Lady Rin.

- Calma! Gabriel! O livro! O diário! – Falava Rin desesperada!

- Não temos tempo Rin. – Eles correram até uma luz que vinha do horizonte, os yokais maus sentiram o cheiro de Rin e foram atrás dela.

- Por que eles estão atrás de mim Gabriel?

- Por que eles querem te levar para o inferno! Você não é uma humana comum Rin! – Então os dois desapareceram na luz. Rin fechou os olhos enquanto estava sendo guiada pelo menino loiro de olhos azuis.

Quando abriu os olhos... Era um lugar paradisíaco, era diferente... Ela sentiu penas caindo do céu... Então olhos para cima.

- Isso... São... Anjos? – Perguntava-se Rin.

Rin estava sentada no chão, nem percebera que Gabriel não estava mais com ela, ficava olhando o lugar antigo descrito nas sagradas escrituras do ocidente, vira claramente anjos voando ao seu redor, parecia estava no paraíso de Adão e Eva, era encantador.

- Que lugar lindo...

- Este é o mundo que eu descobri! Diferente! Inovador! Um paraíso. – Dizia a mulher pegando na mão de Rin...

Rin olhava pra moça de vestido branco e com grandes assas, assas lindas, brilhosas, cheia de penas, a mulher pegava na mão de Rin... Mas Rin se sentia uma estátua, não podia se mexer, não encontrava forças pra se mover ou até mesmo falar.

- Bem vinda ao paraíso.

_- Ela é eu? _– Pensava Rin.

- Você sou eu... Rin!

- Mas... – Rin encontrava dificuldade nas palavras.

- Sou Lady Rin! Muito Prazer!

- Mas... Mas...

- Eu virei um anjo assim que morri, fui salva antes de sair do inferno! Outro anjo me salvou... Gabriel...

- Gabriel! – Falava. – Onde está Gabriel?

- Sou estou aqui Rin!

- Então foi você que salvo Lady Rin...

- Ela é minha mestra...

- Mas como...?

- Bem, eu tinha a missão de encontrar Lady Rin, pois a sua hora já havia terminado na Terra, mas ela não estava na Terra estava prestes a ser levada ao inferno, então, com a luz que me concederam eu a salvei... Antes de nascer como humana Rin ela um anjo, ou melhor, um Arcanjo... Ela que me ensinava às coisas, mas aí ela teve que ir a Terra! Uma missão... – Falava Gabriel.

- Mas eu não cumpri com a minha missão... – Falava Lady Rin...

- Qual era a sua missão? – Perguntava Rin.

- Minha missão... Era dá uma família a Sesshoumaru... E trazê-lo ao paraíso...

- Mas ele é um Yokai!

- Não importa! Eu tinha poder de transformá-lo em anjo!

Rin parecia surpresa com tanta coisa! Foi ai que se lembrou do diário.

- O DIÁRIO! – Falava bem alto.

- Temos que voltar lá, mas os yokais maus estão de olho se Rin vai voltar! – Disse Gabriel.

- Voltem! Gabriel leve Rin ao seu mundo! Ela não pode ficar aqui muito tempo!

Gabriel rapidamente pegou na mão de Rin e subiu em um cavalo branco e correram em direção a era feudal, atravessaram a luz, seguiram pelo jardim...

- Gabriel! Por que você não tem assas?

- Por que eu sou novo! Um dia te explico melhor.

Então eles pararam, os yokais maus estavam na frente deles!

- Entregue a Rin! – Um deles falou.

- Nunca! – Gabriel disse! Nessa hora Rin avistou o diário e Gabriel entendeu, então lançou uma bola de luz branca encima dos yokais maus, enquanto isso, Rin desceu do cavalo e foi atrás do diário.

Uns dos yokais viram que Rin estava atrás do diário e correu para pegá-la, nessa hora Gabriel correu para defender Rin, sacou sua espada de fogo e lançou uma chama encima do yokai! De repente surgiram legiões de yokais por todo canto, Gabriel tentava proteger Rin custe o que custasse então finalmente Rin conseguiu pegar o diário! Foi até o encontro de Gabriel que lutava incansavelmente contra todos os yokais.

- Rin preste atenção no que vou dizer!

- Gabriel não vou te deixar aqui lutando contra eles!

- Corre Rin! Corre! Vá para o bosque e lá encontrará a saída. – Disse o menino loiro de olhos azuis.

Rin correu, correu com todas suas forças enquanto Gabriel dava cobertura, estava tão angustiada por deixá-lo lutando sozinho, então fechou os lhos e apertou o diário contra o peito e atravessou o bosque, parou e abriu os olhos... Estava no quarto de bugigangas de Sesshoumaru, então olho pra trás, viu somente o seu reflexo no espelho...

- Gabriel... Se cuide... – Então desceu uma lágrima de seus olhos.

De repente o diário se abriu, folheando as páginas rapidamente, a luz cercava Rin, até que parou em uma página em especial, uma página dourada, não reparara naquela página, então leu.

_Tudo que está no diário, fica no diário! Não conte, não fale, diga tudo em resumo, não entre em detalhes! Não fale no bebê, não fale da doença, não fale de Gabriel... Não se manifeste ainda. – _As lágrimas desciam do rosto de Rin. – _Eu... Estava doente, e sabia que ia morrer, mas amava Sesshoumaru com todas as minhas forças, mas encontrei você... Para terminar a missão que deixei pela metade... Descobri que não estava morta... Só estava esperando você... Ajude-me!_ – Sem entender quase nada Rin sentou no chão e fechou o diário!

- E agora? O que eu faço? Inuyasha já sabia... Ou melhor, desconfia que Rin estivera grávida... Como esconder isso, descobri que o príncipe de meus sonhos é Sesshoumaru! Ai! Que confusão. – Fechou os olhos, e chorou baixinho.

**Enquanto isso... No Café...**

- Vamos Inuyasha! Estou esperando uma resposta! – Dizia Kagome olhando fixamente para Inuaysha.

- Kagome... – Estava tentando dá uma desculpa! – Rin teve que viajar de última hora com minha mãe, sabe né? Ela é secretária de minha mãe!

- Ela disse que ia ficar e ser secretária de Sesshoumaru! Ela não ia viajar com a Senhora Yazoi! Está mentindo.

- Não estou! Foi de última hora! Sem avisar. – Inuyasha fechou os olhos lembrando- se da cena em que Rin caiu dentro do espelho.

- Quando ela volta?

- Não sei... – Dizia Inuyasha olhando para um vazio... Estava sem esperanças.

- O que eu vou dizer pra mãe de Rin, Inuyasha!

- Diga a ela que Rin viajou a negócios da empresa de última hora... E que ela não sabe quando volta, mas que está bem.

- Tem certeza né? – Kagome levantou-se da cadeira e olhou para Inuyasha.

- Tenho! – Disse ele com um sorriso nos lábios. – E vamos marcar qualquer dia para sair está bem? – Piscou para ela e ela riu e saiu do Café.

Nessa hora o celular de Inuyasha tocou... Era Rin...

* * *

.

**Continua...**

Ahhhh! Gente! Gostaram? Mandem review's, por favor, tá? To implorando aqui! Gente eu adorei escrever este capítulo! Foi o mais lindo que eu escrevi até agora! A partir do capitulo que vem, terá muita coisa escandalosa! Vai aparecer um vilão! Kagura vai se tornar inimiga de Rin, Gabriel vai ter assas! Enfim! Não posso contar o que vai acontecer! Muita ação e aventura esperam por vocês capitulo que vem! Beijos e **MANDEM REVIEW'S Ò_Ó.

* * *

**

**Obs.: Lembram do Gabriel? Gabriel por quê? Vocês devem está se perguntando! Primeiro! Gabriel é o nome de um anjo bíblico! Ele é uma criança e ajudará a Rin resolver muitos problemas... UhUhUhAushAuhsAuhs xD, em relação ao vilão, vocês descobrirão capitulo que vem!*-*

* * *

**

**Capítulo VII: Lua Vermelha, a Torre de Tókio e Chuva de Prata.**

_- Hoje no Jornal de notícias temos um fenômeno inédito! Ontem por volta das 22h00minh, à lua que estava branca de uma hora pra outra ficou vermelha! Cientistas dizem que vão pesquisar mais sobre o acontecido! – Dizia a repórter. _

_- Alô? Rin? RIN! - Inuyasha estava desesperado._

_- Rin! Você foi para Paris! E está assim tão triste? O que foi? O trabalho estava cansativo? – Falava Kagome._

_- Estar aqui os papéis Senhor Sesshoumaru. – Dizia Rin com um olhar vazio._

_- Fenômenos estranhos rondam a cidade de Tókio! A chuva de ontem, não era uma simples chuva ácida! Continham pequenas gramas de prata em uma única região da cidade! Ou seja, no centro e perto da Torre de Tókio. – Dizia um repórter. _

_- Não sei o que aconteceu nesse lugar onde você estava, mas você está muito abatida! Será que pode confiar em mim e me contar o que está havendo? – Disse Sesshoumaru olhando fixamente para Rin._

_- Rin! – Dizia Kagura. – Não adianta lutar! Você vai perder._

_- Já percebeu que coisas estranhas estão acontecendo depois que Rin retornou do espelho Sesshoumaru? – Dizia Inuyasha._

_- Senhor Sesshoumaru... – Disse Rin soltando os papéis que estava em suas mãos. As lágrimas caíram de seu rosto ao presenciar uma cena terrível! Então saiu correndo..._

_- Gabriel! Os yokais conseguiram atravessar o mundo de Rin! – Dizia Lady Rin em desespero._

_- Então é aqui que a Rin morra! – Dizia um homem alto de olhos vermelhos._

_- Por que está acontecendo isso tudo comigo? – Falava Rin em soluços enquanto a chuva caía sobre o seu corpo._

_O mundo é cruel... Te fere sem dor e nem piedade! Não consegue enxergar a dor nos olhos! A dor da perda é grande! Então acharei um jeito de mudar... E conquistar o meu amado!

* * *

_

Aguarde...


	7. LuaVermelha TorredeTókio ChuvadePrata

Crianças lindas do meu coração estão adorando escrever! Estou cada vez mais empolgada! Está fluindo que é uma beleza! (:

* * *

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha e sua turma AINDA não me pertencem! MAIS IRÁ ME PERTENCER AHSUASHUS. – Risada maléfica!**

* * *

**Agradecendo as Review's: Susan **( *-* A Rin tem mesmo que resolver esse dilema e o mais rápido possível! o/), **SusyLinda **( Sei lá como explicar mas.. De repente deu vontade de te matar O_O ta bom to brincando mas vê se você se manifesta com mais freqüência tá?*-*), **Elizabeth A.** (Simplesmente divina! Se eu fizer capítulos curtos eu estarei sendo uma hipócrita! Odeio ler capítulos curtos então não escrevo capítulos curtos xD), **nina lopes **( Dramático? SHAUHSAUhashus leia pra saber! A Rin ta emo! ¬¬ confesso), **BabyLadyRinChan **( Own! To tentando entrar no clima da outra fic, mas eu acho que vou deletar e reescrever xD Ò_Ó e A Rin não foi abduzida! Só Parece e você é uma fofa!), **ginaaa** (1º também pensei em Sailor Moon, mas na verdade pensei em mais no 1º episódio de Sakura O_O não sei porquê, às vezes a inspiração vem de um copo d'água é sério! 2º Inuyasha vai ficar safadinho mesmo! O Gabriel é forte! Agüenta tudo! E a Kagura vai ser um uma cativante dando uma de vilã! xD E o Sesshoumaru? Surpresas!), **Dreime **( Lua vermelha eu tirei tipo Sailor Moon juntamente com Sakura, dá pra entender? oO Na verdade ia ser outro titulo! Eu expliquei a você numa de sua fic, deixei com review! Não sei se você viu... Você viu? oO), **Mely-chan **(Como eu havia falado a outra leitora, eu não sei se vou continuar a outra fic! Tenso sei! Mas vou fazer de tudo tá?*-* E continue lendo a fic tá!) _e finalmente e não menos importante, _ **Ticha **(Own! Que bom que você está gostando tá?*-* continue lendo tá?). _Finalmente acabou! Mas eu gostei tá? Mandem mais review! *-* Estou super contente! _Boa leitura a todos!

* * *

.

**Capítulo VII: Lua Vermelha, a Torre de Tókio e Chuva de Prata**

**.**

_**F**__**lash Back**_

_**Pra que correr? Pra quê? Perguntasse a qualquer pessoa, gritasse a qualquer ser da Terra, fizesse o possível e o impossível... A resposta nunca vinha. **_

_**- Por quê? – Era a única coisa que Sesshoumaru se perguntava.**_

_**Frustrado?Não! Imagine! Angustiado? Culpado? Talvez! Sesshoumaru começou a se sentir o pior ser da Terra quando se tratava da morte de Lady Rin! Era tudo muito confuso, por que eles queriam Lady Rin, qual a finalidade, ela era humana né? Tudo bem que ela fizera um treinamento de sacerdotisa... Mas, ela continuava humana... Isso não mudava muita coisa. A dúvida ainda reinava em Sesshoumaru e aquelas cartas misteriosa que chegara a pouco em sua janela? E o diário... Por que ele não conseguia ler, existia algo que Rin nunca contara a ele? Enfim... Ainda não sabia... Mas logo tudo iria ser revelado.**_

_**Norte, sul, leste ou oeste, onde procurar? Procurar e achar! Tenso... Até que encontrou alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo a desvendar o mistério do diário...**_

_**- Muito prazer Sesshoumaru! – Dizia uma árvore de mais de 1000 anos.**_

_**- Sem papos Yui! Diga-me! O que eu faço?**_

_**- Sesshoumaru! Tolo! Nunca irá descobrir os mistérios de Lady Rin... A não ser que ela os revele pra você.**_

_**- Como assim? Ela está morta! – Falava com muita raiva.**_

_**- TOLO! TOLO! – Gritava Yui. – Ela não morreu...**_

_**Fim Do flash back.**_

Estava tudo ainda muito confuso, Rin estava parada sem saber o que fazer; na mesma posição; com o diário apertando contra seu corpo, as lágrimas caindo... Um vazio... Depois de alguns minutos sentou-se no chão... De frente para o quadro, uma família linda e incompleta... Agora entendia muita coisa... Tudo estava ficando claro em sua mente... Ela não se sentia muito bem... Estava com muita dor no corpo, estava chorando muito, a dor de cabeça insuportável, febre, ânsia de vomito e prestes a desmaiar, foi quando teve a brilhante idéia de ligar para Inuyasha... Seu celular havia caído no chão antes de entrar no espelho, estendeu a mão e discou alguns números, mesmo com a vista muito embaçada.

_- Alô? – _Dizia Inuyasha do outro lado da linha.

- Inuyasha... – Estava chorando muito. – Por favor... Estou passando mal, eu estou de volta... Mas... – Desmaiou!

- _Alô? Rin?RIN! _– Inuyasha estava desesperado.

Inuyasha saiu correndo do Café entrou no Carro e saiu a todo vapor direto pra casa. Estava ultrapassando todos os sinais, não respeitou nem os pedestres, Rin! Era o seu único pensamento, ela podia está ferida... Ou morta! Não queria pensar no pior! Chegando em casa não cumprimentou ninguém subiu diretamente para o quarto onde Rin estava e a encontrou desmaiada no chão totalmente pálida e queimando de febre. Então, ele a pegou no colo e a levou diretamente para um hospital! Na urgência os médicos estavam desconfiando de anemia, ela estava muito pálida e abaixo do peso. Então a internaram.

Horas, minutos e segundos que passavam lentamente, Inuyasha não podia ligar pra Kagome por que se não iria piorar as coisas, comunicar Sesshoumaru seria o fim... Então só ele mesmo, Rin estava no soro, a pressão tinha baixado mais estava regularizando, a febre tinha passado e agora ela dormia tranquilamente...

- Rin... O que aconteceu com você...? – Inuyasha estava muito preocupado.

Já era tarde da noite quando Rin acordou com um olhar vazio e distante. Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ali, na verdade, não tinha a mínima noção do que estava acontecendo, sinceramente não pensava em nada... Somente na Lady Rin... Na sua vida anterior, no que poderia vim... Estava com medo do passado e do futuro. Então, voltou a dormir.

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiam o quarto com muita fúria, um quarto branco com uma aparelhagem complexa, Rin abrira lentamente os olhos, na verdade, com muita dificuldade pois a claridade era intensa.

- Bom dia Rin Yoko! – Dizia a enfermeira.

Rin não respondeu, não tinha vontade de falar...

- Logo receberá visitas Rin! – A enfermeira insistia. Rin estava sem ânimo para nada, principalmente responder a enfermeira, então, levantara e sentou na cama hospitalar, sentiu uma dor em seu braço direito e olhou, era a agulha com soro! Então, procurou não mexer o braço direito, havia vários fios ao seu redor, uns para ver a aceleração do coração, pressão, nível de sangue, bem... Todo tipo de aparelhagem possível. Mesmo tendo tomado glicose na veia, soro ou água tratada sua alma se sentia debilitada. Agora que a enfermeira a deixara sozinha seus olhos encheram de lágrimas derramando sobre a face.

- Por que isso está acontecendo comigo? – Se perguntara, então alguém bateu na porta, logo tratou de enxugar as lágrimas e dizer: - Pode entrar!

Era Inuyasha; com flores, balões, bombons e muitos outros presentes. Ele se aproximou e sentou ao lado de Rin, colocando os objetos na mesinha ao lado.

- Rin! – Ele dizia a olhando fixamente. – O que aconteceu? Você está diferente.

- Tantas coisas Inuyasha! Eu voltei a Era feudal! Eu vi Lady Rin e o Sesshoumaru! Mas eles não podiam me vê! É triste Inuyasha! Ela o amava! E ele? Só se tocou disso depois que ela morreu! Como posso confiar nele Inuyasha? – Dizia ela com a mão esquerda no peito e começando a chorar.

- Rin... Você está gostando de Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Inuyasha cabisbaixo.

- Eu o amo Inuyasha! – Falou séria!

- Confie nele! Tenho certeza que ele mudou Rin.

Rin nada respondeu! Estava pensando... Ela tinha que terminar a missão da Lady Rin! Mas precisava saber se Sesshoumaru havia mudado e principalmente ter certeza de seus sentimentos. Mas tarde, por volta das 16h:30min, Rin fora liberada do hospital com uma receita médica do tamanho do universo! Precisava tomar muitos remédios pra cuidar da anemia. Ela e Inuyasha caminharam de volta para casa de Inuyasha, no caminho Inuyasha explicou o que tinha acontecido do mundo real enquanto ela estava fora, falou de Kagome, de Paris, da Empresa, de Kikyo, enfim de tudo, ele aproveitou e comprou alguns "presentes franceses" pra ela dá pra mãe e pra Kagome, só pra disfarçar, por volta das 20h:40min Rin já estava em casa! Kagome correu para vê a amiga e saber como foi à viagem!

- Rin-chan! – Gritava Kagome e ao mesmo tempo abraçava a amiga.

- Kagome... – Soltou da amiga histérica.

- Rin! Você foi pra Paris!E está assim tão triste? O que foi? O trabalho estava cansativo? – Falava Kagome.

- Foi muito cansativo! A Senhora Yazoi ainda nem voltou! Ela pediu pra eu ficar por causa de Sesshoumaru! Ah! Você gostou do presente que eu trouxe? – Dizia Rin tentando mudar de assunto.

As duas ficaram conversando até tarde quando foi umas 9:40 Kagome voltou pra sua casa, Rin a acompanhou até a porta e a viu indo embora em seu carro. Durante uns cinco minutos Rin ficou na porta como se estivesse esperando algo! Mas era só sua imaginação, então voltou para dentro de casa e foi tomar um banho.

**Enquanto isso na Era feudal do mundo do espelho!**

- A perdemos de vista! Maldito Gabriel! A salvou de novo! – Dizia um yokai.

- Calma! Um portal abrirá dentre alguns minutos! E eu irei onde ela está! – Dizia um yokai de olhos vermelhos!

- Chefe! Como assim? – perguntava um idiota da vida.

- De 150 em 150 anos, abre um portal que leva pra outra dimensão! A dimensão que deseja! Voltar ao passado ou ir para o futuro! É quando a lua cheia está no pico, os raios solares iluminam a lua com raios diferenciados a deixando vermelha! Então ai abre o portal! Só que eu poderei levar somente 3 pessoas comigo e já sei quem eu vou levar! Vamos o portal abrirá em instantes. Hero, Kakashi e Odagiri. Vamos! – Os quatro yokais saíram dali correndo e voaram de encontro com a lua vermelha! Então abriu um portal.

**No mundo real**

Rin terminara de tomar banho então ficou na varanda olhando a lua cheia, de repente a lua fica vermelha! Do nada mesmo! Rin fica hipnotizada! Seus olhos de castanho ficam azuis, parecia que estava mudando, parecia uma estátua, não se mexia. Mas logo em seguida voltou ao normal.

- O que foi isso? – Dizia tonta e sentando no chão. Assim que se recompôs foi dormir, teria que ir cedo pra empresa.

Em outro lugar não tão distante dali, os quatro yokais estavam se preparando e planejando como iriam capturar Rin. Vestidos a moda da época, de longe pareciam até serem humanos normais! No dia seguinte iriam agir como pessoas comuns, vigiando e cercando Rin pra no final dá o bote!

Era cedo, o sol ainda nem tinha despertado direito Rin se arrumara, tomara café e estava pronta para ir para empresa. Foi quando ligou a TV para vê as noticias. O mais espantoso foi a notícia, tão espantosa que a fez deixar cair a xícara de café que estava em suas mãos.

- Hoje no Jornal de notícias temos um fenômeno inédito! Ontem por volta das 22h00minh, à lua que estava branca de uma hora pra outra ficou vermelha! Cientistas dizem que vão pesquisar mais sobre o acontecido! – Dizia a repórter.

- Um fenômeno assim aconteceu há 150 anos trás! Mas nunca foi processando por pensar que fazendeiros estavam mentido a respeito do assunto. – Continuava o repórter – Vejam agora as imagens gravadas por um cinegrafista amador.

Rin estava pasma! Fora tão rápido! A tecnologia era incrível mesmo. Rapidamente desligou a TV e seguiu para o trabalho. No caminho encontrara vários jornais com a notícia de capa sobre a "Lua Vermelha". Estava assustava sentia que não era algo bom.

- É o fim do mundo minha gente! – Gritava um doido mendigo.

Rin correra direto para a empresa! Queria sair daquele pesadelo! Chegando lá Não falou com ninguém nem com Kagura! Sentou-se em sua mesa e começou a fazer o seu trabalho.

- Nem vai dá satisfações Rin? Acho que está desenformada a Yazoi viajou! E o novo presidente é o Sesshoumaru...

- Sei de tudo Kagura não precisa me dizer, favor me deixe fazer o meu trabalho! Eu faltei por causa de assuntos pessoais! – Disse a interrompendo e falando secamente.

- Sesshoumaru brigou ontem com a noiva! Terminaram definitivamente! Ontem a briga foi feia! Você perdeu o barraco! Agora ele está livre e desimpedido! - Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto e Rin nada respondeu, o seu coração se alegrou mais nada mudou em sua face. Depois de muito silêncio alguém chega!

- Bom Dia! – Dizia Sesshoumaru! Rin nada respondeu somente Kagura. Ele ficou pasmo pela a atitude dela, sempre tão educada, o irmão havia falado que ela tinha retornado, mas pediu para que ele a deixasse sozinha em casa. – Rin venha na minha sala, por favor.

Rin levantou a cabeça e concordou, em seguida já estava na sala de Sesshoumaru.

- Bom Dia Senhorita Rin. – Dizia Sesshoumaru pegando alguns papeis sem olha para Rin! Estava em sua poltrona super confortável.

- Bom dia! – Dizia com um bloco de notas e uma caneta na mão, a sua voz saiu sem emoção nenhuma e ainda por cima estava em pé.

- Está tudo bem? – Agora ele dizia a olhando fixamente.

-Sim. – Ela o olhava com um olhar tão meigo e ao mesmo tempo vazio.

- Quero que a Senhorita faça uns relatórios para mim! Coisa rápida! Acho que até o fim da tarde você termina! Tudo bem? – Ele estendeu a mão com alguns papeis na direção de Rin.

- Tudo bem! – Ela pegou os papeis o olhando fixamente e saiu da sala.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela! Tenho certeza! – Falou Sesshoumaru pensando alto.

O dia foi normal! O almoço chegara, Rin se levantou e seguiu para o Café! Já era de costume! Na verdade se tornara rotina! Estava planejando deixar a faculdade! Estava pensando seriamente no assunto! Pediu o de sempre! Esperou chegar o almoço e quando chegou começou a comer.

- Não sei o que aconteceu nesse lugar onde você estava, mas você está muito abatida! Será que pode confiar em mim e me contar o que está havendo? – Disse Sesshoumaru olhando fixamente para Rin.

- Que susto. Eu estou aqui tranquilamente comendo a minha comida! E do nada! Simplesmente do nada o Senhor aparece! – Rin olhava Sesshoumaru assustava, não percebera quando ele havia chegado.

- Rin! O que aconteceu? – Ele insistia no assunto.

- Nada de mais! Eu voltei ao passado! Conheci você e Lady Rin! Mas vocês não puderam me vê! - Rin não falou mais nada.

- Você não descobriu nada? – Insistia.

- Descobri!

- Então me conte!

- Não posso! – Agora ela o olhava fixamente. – Eu não confio em você ainda!

Então ela se levantou e seguiu para um parque pra descansar a comida! Ainda tinha tempo! No caminho esbarrou em alguém.

- Me desculpe! – Ela levantou a cabeça para encarar a repente ficou hipnotizada como na noite anterior, seus olhos ficaram azuis novamente, ela estava de frente para o indivíduo desconhecido. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos! Vermelho intenso! Ele a olhava como se quisesse a devorar chegou até tocar em seu braço, eles não paravam de se encarar.

- Meu nome é Hoshimo! Guarde bem esse nome **menina**! – Falava ele com uma voz sensual e ao mesmo tempo agressiva. Então ele soltou o braço dela e seguiu em frente. Rin estava se recuperando! Sentia um medo terrível dentro de si! Então olhou o relógio e seguiu para o escritório.

- Hoshimo! Você estava com ela em seus braços! – Dizia Odagiri.

- Ainda não! Vigiem-na! Ela pode fugir!

O dia ia tranquilamente, Rin estava fazendo, ou melhor, terminando o relatório quando Kagura começou a falar.

- Rin! – Dizia Kagura. – Não adianta lutar! Você vai perder.

- Do que você está falando Kagura? – Rin não tirava os olhos da tela do computador.

- De você está apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru! Sei que o quer também! Mas eu sou melhor que você. Mais bonita! Mais inteligente! Com certeza ele não olha você querida! – Kagura dizia cada palavra com deboche e Rin queria rir da situação.

- Sério Kagura? – E Rin Pensava : _ele não vai tentar nada com ela não né? – _Kagura eu tenho mais o que fazer do que está discutindo esses assuntos com você.

- É o que vamos vê **secretária! **– Ela a olhava com um olhar de inferior.

Rin ignorou a situação, depois que Sesshoumaru o chegou entrou no escritório e ficou lá um bom tempo, depois Kagura entrou sem pedir autorização e Rin estava prestes a terminar o relatório. Já estava encima da hora quando terminou o relatório. Levantou-se e bateu na porta, mas... Sem resposta então entrou.

- Estar aqui os papéis Senhor Sesshoumaru. – Dizia Rin com um olhar vazio. - Senhor Sesshoumaru... – Disse Rin soltando os papéis que estava em suas mãos. As lágrimas caíram de seu rosto ao presenciar uma cena terrível! Então saiu correndo...

- RIN! – Gritava Sesshoumaru tentando se recompor, Rin pegou Sesshoumaru aos beijos com Kagura! Ele estava com a camisa do terno toda aberto e ela estava semi nua na frente dele. Tratou de tirar Kagura de cima dele e correu atrás de Rin! Porém ela estava longe! Estava numa praça chorando muito...

- Não dá pra confiar nele Lady Rin! Me perdoa, mas não dá – Ela chorava muito e falava sozinha. – Ele é um canalha. Sedutor barato. – Continuava a chorar.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru apareceu na frente dela.

- Eu peço demissão! – Ela o encarou e depois se levantou do banco ficando cara a cara com ele.

- Rin... Ela me agarrou. Você sabe que eu nunca...

- Me senti traída e olhe que eu não tenho nada com você!Vai me dizer que é inocente! Você é um canalha! Não percebe as coisas! Ela amava você! E você? Ignorou os sentimentos dela! Desculpa... Mas se você foi capaz de fazer isso com ela... Comigo não será diferente! – Ela disse interrompendo e saindo dali correndo, chorando.

- Rin! O que você viu lá? – Perguntou ele de costas pra ela.

Ela parou, virou-se e respondeu: - Ela estava doente e você não foi capaz de curá-la! Ou simplesmente perceber que ela estava doente! – Na mesma hora colocou as mãos na boca sentido que falara demais e saiu dali correndo. Sesshoumaru estava paralisado no mesmo local! Sem reação, estava pasmo com a notícia que acabara de escutar.

- Doente? Minha Lady Rin estava doente? – Sesshoumaru se sentiu sem chão...

Chegando em casa Rin se trancou no quarto, deitou-se na sua cama e adormeceu.

**Enquanto isso no paraíso**

- Gabriel!

- Sim Lady Rin!

- Gabriel! Os yokais conseguiram atravessar o mundo de Rin! – Dizia Lady Rin em desespero.

- Calma Lady Rin! Não posso fazer nada. –Dizia Gabriel tentando controlar sua mestra.

Lady Rin rapidamente o cobriu com um pó prateado deixando o reluzente, então nascera assas nele.

- Agora vá! Proteja-a!

Então Gabriel seguiu para o portal que o levaria para onde Rin estava.

**No quarto de Rin...**

Rin acordou um pouco zonza eram umas 23:10 da noite! Estava de pijama, com certeza devia ter sido a mãe que colocara nela, de repente bateu nela um desejo gigante de ir até a torre de Tókio, então descera as escadas e seguiu na rua descalças e de pijamas pela avenida! Parecia que estava sendo conduzida, chegou lá a lua estava grande! Cheia! Branca! A torre de Tókio estava perto dela! Dali avistou um apartamento que tinha escadas exteriores que ficava bem perto da torre, dava uma visão única, um ângulo único da torre, então subiu as escadas do prédio e ficou no terraço, sentou-se bem na beirinha olhou para baixo e viu que estava numa altura gigante, mas por incrível que pareça não sentiu medo nem pavor ficou ali admirando a torre de Tókio!Olhava atentamente para torre!Até que começou a chover! A chuva era especial, não era uma chuva qualquer!

- Por que está acontecendo isso tudo comigo? – Falava Rin em soluços enquanto a chuva caía sobre o seu corpo.

- Rin não temas! Eu estou aqui pra te ajudar! Nós dois vamos resolver esse problema! – Falava Gabriel de frente pra ela.

Ela então levantou a cabeça! Assustava e maravilhava ao mesmo tempo o abraçou!

- Gabriel! – A felicidade retornara! – Você está com assas! – O abraçou.

- Rin! Não estamos no chão! Só um detalhe! – Gabriel a segurou com todas as suas forças!

- Aaaaaahhhh! – Gritava Rin! – Me segura Gabriel!

- Estou segurando! Agora vamos! Vou levar você pra sua casa! Por algum momento pensei que iria suicidar-se. – Dizia Gabriel.

- Não! Eu não ia! Eu estava esperando uma resposta! E você apareceu! – Rin falava contente.

Por onde eles passam, Gabriel deixava cair um pouco da prata que estava impregnado em seu corpo!

- Por que está coberto de Prata?

- Lady Rin colocou em mim pra poder eu vim até aqui com você! – Falava Gabriel deixando Rin na varanda da casa dela.

- Eu falei de mais pro Sessohumaru né?

- Não Rin! Eu entendo! Amanhã conversaremos! – Então ele saiu voando deixando uma pena cair nas mãos de Rin. Rin voltou para sua cama e agora dormira tranquilamente. Acordara cedo novamente! Iria pra empresa, mesmo dizendo a Sesshoumaru que queria demissão! Precisava conversar com ele sobre muitas coisas... Fizera o de sempre, tomara banho, se arrumara e agora estava com uma xícara de café nas mãos e por fim ligou a TV.

- Fenômenos estranhos rondam a cidade de Tókio! A chuva de ontem, não era uma simples chuva ácida! Continham pequenas gramas de prata em uma única região da cidade! Ou seja, no centro e perto da Torre de Tókio. – Dizia um repórter.

- Oh não! – Dizia Rin.

Em outro canto! Na casa de Sesshoumaru! Ele ligara a TV só por uma acaso e viu a mesma notícia! Ficou assusto, antes era a "lua vermelha" agora a "chuva de prata", o que mais poderia acontecer? Estava perplexo!

- Já percebeu que coisas estranhas estão acontecendo depois que Rin retornou do espelho Sesshoumaru? – Dizia Inuyasha.

- Não são só as coisas Inuyasha! Ela também está estranha... – Falou por fim.

Rin deixou a xícara na mesa e subiu as escadas rapidamente! Queria ler o diário de Lady Rin! Na verdade sentiu vontade de Ler!

Abriu...

"_O mundo é cruel... Te fere sem dor e nem piedade! Não consegue enxergar a dor nos olhos! A dor da perda é grande! Então acharei um jeito de mudar... E conquistar o meu amado!"_

- Então é isso... – Fechou o diário. – Eu tenho que conquistar o Sesshoumaru! Então... Eu vou dá uma chance pra nós! Vou confiar nele...

Rin estava feliz agora! Tinha Gabriel para ajudá-la! Não contara com um pequeno detalhe... Havia 4 yokais querendo a levar pra as profundezas do planeta!

- Então é aqui que a Rin mora! – Dizia um homem alto de olhos vermelhos. Deu uma risada maléfica! – Agora sim o jogo vai começar. – Saiu dali correndo...

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

*-* Lindo não? Hoje é aniversário de uma das minhas melhores amigas a Déborah! Ela ta fazendo 19 aninhos! Parabéns, amiga! Saúde! Sucesso! Gatinhos! Dinheiro! Deem uma olha no próximo capitulo...

**Capitulo VIII: A festa **

_- Quem é esse menino Rin? – Falava Kagome_

_- Rin eu quero te convidar pra festa de casamento da mamãe! – Falava Inuyasha._

_- Um beijo! Eu só quero um beijo Rin! – Falava Sesshoumaru recebendo o beijo._

_- Por que as luzes apagaram? – Perguntou Yazoi segurando o braço do marido._

_-Rin! RIN-CHAN! – Falava Gabriel procurando Rin por todos os lugares._

_- Ah... Ele veio do... Dos... EUA! – Dizia Rin cabulada. – INTERCAMBIO sabe? _

_- Ainda lembra-se do meu nome __**menina!**__ – Dizia Hoshimo amarrando Rin numa cadeira._

_- TERREMOTO! – Todos gritavam desesperados!_

_- Por favor! Alguém me salve! – Gritava Rin._

_- Sesshoumaru está na hora de mostrar a esses miseráveis quem é que manda! – Falava Inuyasha._

* * *

Aguarde...

n/a: Gente.. Tenho uma péssima noticia pra dá pra vocês! O próximo capitulo vai ser curto! Por favor não me matem tá? É mais por causa do outro capitulo que vai ser gigante é que eu dividi em duas partes xD TA BOM JÁ CHEGA! Até a próxima!


	8. A festa

Olá queridos! Olha aqui mais um capítulo! Se demorei! Perdão! É por causa da SiSu! Mas graças a Deus já acabou! xD Boa Leitura! Agradeço as review's!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não pertence! – Planejando coisas! – Risada maléfica! Ashaushaus**

* * *

**Respondendo as reviw's: SusyLinda **(Bem! Ainda bem que está gostando! Ok! Os "flashback's" são lembranças do passado, depois da morte de Lady Rin, que servem para explicar o que está acontecendo no presente! Entendeu? xD); **ginaaa** (Ah! Obrigada pelo elogio (: Bem, é verdade às vezes a inspiração vem de uma copo d'água – risos – sério mesmo eu nem acho que a Rin estege bipolar! O_O Ela 'tá emo isso é bem diferente!); **Elizabeth A. **(Dramático? xD Também achei! Amei o "volátil" talvez é isso mesmo!; **BabyLadyRinChan **(De novo! O_O Isso só pode ser complô! Sério a Rin não é BIPOLAR! Não mesmo u.u Tudo bem! Ahh se isso te deixa feliz! O Sesshy vai sofrer muito por causa da Rin xD); **Dreime **(Vizinhaaaa o/ moro aqui do seu lado! Em Manaus-Am, malz pelo seu primo! E sim eu AMO o Rodrigo Faro É sério! A Rin precisa é de sorte isso sim u.u! bem lê o capitulo pra saber!); **nina lopes **(Isso definitivamente só pode ser um complô! De novo Bipolar! Nina você conhece a ginaaa e a BabyLadyRinChan? oO Muita coincidência as três dizerem que a Rin é bipolar! Tudo bem! Ela não é bipolar! E o Sesshy vai sofrer xD); **Ticha** (Homem galinha? Kkkk xD ele não é galinha! Mas se te deixa feliz ele ainda vai implorar pelo amor da Rin! Você vai vê! Segundo as outras leitoras acham que essa mudança de Rin é uma "bipolaridade" mas não concordo! Nada a vê! Continua lendo! Beijos!); _e _**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki **(Não sei por quê, mas toda vez eu tenho medo de escrever o seu nome! O_O medo de errar! Enfim, senti sua falta! Uns dois capítulos que você não manda review! i.i saudades! Mas agora só alegria o/ Leia o capitulo e seja feliz! :D Espero que goste!) _Bem! Acabou! Espero vocês na próxima! Mandem review!_ _Boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

.

**Capítulo VIII: A festa...**

**.**

_**FlashBack**_

_**- Rin... Por onde você anda! – Dizia Sesshoumaru pegando nas cartas.**_

_**- Sesshy! Querido! **_

_**Sesshoumaru disse olhando para trás! Viu um anjo! Sim! Lady Rin estava em forma de anjo! Linda assa! Uma roupa branca que cobria os pés! Perfeita.**_

_**- Rin... – Disse correndo indo abraçá-la, mas Lady Rin se afastou.**_

_**- Eu me tornei um anjo agora! Impossível de vivermos agora Sesshy! Não pode me tocar! – Disse com uma olhar triste.**_

_**- Rin! EU TE AMO! – Disse gritando.**_

_**- Eu também. – Disse chegando perto dele. – Anjos e Demônios não se misturam! – Ela estava chorando! O amava muito.**_

_**- Um beijo! Eu só quero um beijo Rin! – Disse Sesshoumaru recebendo o beijo. Logo os dois se separaram.**_

_**- Não posso! – Disse Lady Rin colocando as mãos no rosto. – Sesshy! Terá uma segunda chance! Porque eu te amo muito! E quero te fazer feliz! Uma segunda chance! Nada mais... – Disse voando para fora do quarto de Sesshoumaru.**_

_**- Que saudade eu tinha desse beijo! Mas... Como uma segunda chance! Não posso tocá-la! Agora... Ela é um anjo...**_

_**Fim do flashback**_

Rin estava saindo de casa com uma sensação estranha! Antes de ir trabalhar passou rapidamente pra pegar suas notas na faculdade! E mais um ano havia passado direto, problema agora estava na matricula, tinha exatamente três dias pra decidir continuar ou parar e sinceramente não sabia o que queria! Então decidiu pegar o papel da matrícula e guardar na bolsa, iria falar com a mãe!Sua mãe sempre tão calma e compreendia a situação da filha! Rin nunca brigara com a mãe, na verdade, Rin tinha a mãe como a sua melhor amiga, apesar de Rin está um pouco distante por causa do que está acontecendo depois que começou a trabalhar na empresa Rainha de Copas. Ao chegar ao trabalho pegou um copo de café e o colocou na sua mesa e ligou o computador esperou esse ligar totalmente e começou a fazer o seu trabalho, pelo que parecia Kagura ainda não tinha chegado! Era estranho, estranho até demais! Kagura sempre, SEMPRE, chega cedo! Mas como dizem, há sempre uma primeira vez!

O telefone toca...

- Bom Dia! Empresa Rainha de Copas! Aqui quem fala é Rin Yoko, no que posso ajudar? – Falou educadamente.

_- Rin! Aqui é a Yazoi! Tudo bom querida?_ - Fala a mulher alegremente ao telefone.

- Bom Dia senhora Yazoi! Eu estou bem e com a Senhora? – Rin continuava a mexer no computador, fazendo assim, duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

A conversa foi longa, falaram de tudo! Yazoi também já estava em casa chegara pela madrugada, bem... Era pra ela tá dormindo, mas estava com pique todo porque hoje seria o aniversário de casamento dela com o senhor InuTaisho, Rin não parecia muito interessada na conversa, não é a toa que só dizia palavras como: "hunrun", "que legal", "sério?", "que bom" "sim", "fico feliz por você". E mesmo assim Rin achava que falava muito! Quando Sesshoumaru chegou ao escritório ela ainda estava no telefone, ele passou direto a olhou e viu que estava no telefone e muda, pensou que estava escutando as reclamações de algum "cliente", mal sabia que era a própria mãe do outro lado da linha, então, por fim, entrou na sala.

_- Rin! Sesshoumaru já chegou à empresa?_ – Perguntava Yazoi com um ar sério e acordando Rin de seu devaneio.

- Er... Sim senhora Yazoi! – Falava Rin ainda perdida em sua mente e com uma pita de incerteza no que acabara de dizer.

_- Passe pra ele! Por favor!_ – Dizia Yazoi educadamente.

- Okay! – Rin confirmou e mandou a ligação para o escritório de Sesshoumaru.

- Cristo! Kagura ainda não chegou? Já são mais de 9h:30min, ela deve está doente, só pode, pra ter faltado! – Rin falou sem a mínina preocupação! Falando como se fosse à coisa mais comum do mundo.

- Alô! Sesshoumaru Tsukino falando! – Disse Sesshoumaru.

_- Filho! Bom Dia! Nem vi você saindo de casa! Como você está? Tá tudo bem querido?_ – Perguntava Yazoi.

- Sinceramente mãe? Não! Não estou bem! Não está nada bem! – Falou secamente.

_- Por quê?_ – Perguntava apreensiva. – _É com a empresa? Não! Ou melhor, é com Rin né?_

- Tem toda razão! Não é com a empresa! É com Rin!

_- Diga filho! O que aconteceu? _– A Yazoi ainda apreensiva insistia.

- Rin... – Pausou para pensar no que falar. – Rin descobriu muitas coisas, ela caiu dentro daquele espelho! Ela viajou pela "era" feudal, encontrou-se comigo e com Lady Rin! Me disse... – Pausou de novo. – Que Lady Rin estava doente e que eu fui incapaz de perceber isso, mas na verdade ela está mais magoada por causa, que ela me pegou com Kagura aos beijos...

_- Filho! Idiota! Olha só o que você mesmo fez! Agindo assim, vai acabar perdendo a Rin pra sempre! Você não terá outra chance Sesshoumaru... Você sabe MUITO bem disso!_ – Dizia Yazoi irritada – _Vou te ajudar, hoje se possível! Agora vou desligar! Tenho que preparar algumas coisas._

O dia passou! Horas voaram! Era hora do almoço! Em nenhum momento Rin e Sesshoumaru não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante o dia!

Rin, em sua habitual rotina, ia ao Café e pedia o de sempre!

- Rin! Como você tá querida? – Dizia Inuyasha na sua frente.

- Inuyasha!

- Rin eu quero te convidar pra festa de casamento da mamãe! – Falava Inuyasha.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas" Rin, vai ser hoje! Te pego às 19h:30 Tá? Não se atrase! Bem agora tenho que ir! Tchau! Beijos! – Disse se levantando e indo embora!

Rin suspirou e voltou a comer! Kagura não foi ao trabalho! Sesshoumaru não falou nenhuma palavra! E Rin estava se recuperando emocionalmente, assim que acabou o trabalho sai e foi direto pra casa! Chegando em casa encontrou Kagome conversando com Gabriel! Bem, Rin gelou!

- Quem é esse menino Rin? – Falava Kagome. – É seu primo? Tipo eu estou aqui maior tempão e ele não fala absolutamente nada. – Disse frustada.

- Er... É...É meu primo! – Dizia adorando a idéia e olhando para Gabriel para que ele concordasse. – Ah... Ele veio dos... EUA! – Dizia Rin cabulada. – INTERCAMBIO sabe?

- Uh... Sei! Qual o nome dele mesmo? – Insistia Kagome.

- Gabriel! – Disse suando frio.

- Ele parece ser tão novo para fazer intercambio! Diga menino vocÊ tem cara de 12 anos!

- Eu tenho 12! – Disse Gabriel finalmente falando! – Sou primo de 2º grau de Rin! – Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Um... Entendo! Own! Você é muito lindo. – Disse Kagome apertando o Gabriel.

Rin suspirou novamente! Tinha se livrado! Por enquanto!

- Kagome quer ir numa festa de casamento comigo hoje? – Falava Rin mais calma.

- Eu quero. – Disse com os olhinhos brilhando!

Bem as duas se arrumaram e Gabriel também! Ele arranjou roupas não seu de onde. Então elas ficaram esperando Inuyasha chegar.

Inuyasha Chegou...

Na festa estava tudo tranqüilo! De última hora Kagome e Rin descobriram que a festa era um baile de máscaras, Inuyasha arranjou rapidamente três máscaras! Logo, estava todos enturmados! Espalhados! Rin olhava pelo canto do olho para Sesshoumaru que estava perto de alguns empresários muito importantes.

- Olha Senhorita! – Dizia um homem atrás de Rin! Esta que estava numa mesa de doces.

- Oi. – Disse virando-se. Mas quando olhou nos olhos daquele cara ficou imóvel e pensou: _é ele!_

De repente as luzes se apagaram e todos entraram em desespero.

- Não entrem em desespero! A luz já vai voltar – Dizia InuTaisho.

Por que as luzes se apagaram? – Perguntou Yazoi segurando o braço do marido.

_Eu não consigo me mexer! Eu estou sendo guiada? Pra onde? Está tudo escuro! – _Dizia Rin em seus pensamentos.

- Ainda lembra-se do meu nome, **menina! ** - Dizia Hoshimo amarrando Rin numa cadeira.

- Vamos fazer festa! – Gritava Odagiri!

- Agora Sim! Estamos Com ela na mão! – Dizia Hero

- Mestre! Vamos acabar isso! Vamos levá-la logo! – Dizia Kakashi.

- Calma! Muita calma! Temos que esperar o portal abrir! Enquanto isso podem se divertirem na festa da Yazoi, enquanto eu fico aqui... Fazendo umas perguntas a Rin. – Dizia com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

Os três yokais voltaram pra festa! A luz retornara! Mas estava tudo diferente! Os três yokais estavam invisíveis e agora estavam pertubando os convidados!

- Buuuuuu! Sentem medo! Corram! – Dizia Hero.

- Rin! RIN-CHAN! – Falava Gabriel procurando Rin por todos os lugares! – Onde está você?

- Vem Gabriel! Vamos se esconder aqui! O outro fantasma derrubou a mesa de doces! Rin sabe se coidar! – Falava Kagome pegando no braço de Gabriel!

- Por favor Alguém me salve! – Gritava Rin.

- Não adianta! Aqui onde estamos ninguém pode te ouvir! – Dizia Hoshimo! – Quero que Sesshoumaru venha aqui te salvar! Mas ele vai ter que derrotarem os outros! Agora me conte! O que tem no paraíso. – Dizia pegando com força no braço de Rin!

- De mim, não ouvirá nada! – Dizia Rin chorando!

Hero! Vamos fazer uma brincadeira! – Dizia Kakashi! – No três! 1,2 e 3. – Os dois voaram e depois desceram com tudo no piso da mansão fazendo um grande estrondo.

- TERREMOTO! –Todos gritavam desesperados!

- Droga! Não consigo enxergá-los! – Dizia Inuyasha!

- Estão por toda parte! Pelo que percebi são três! – Dizia Sesshoumaru tentando sentir o cheiro os yokais.

- Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha! Rin foi raptada! – Dizia Gabriel!

- Quem é você? – Perguntava curioso Inuyasha!

- Não tenho tempo para perguntas! Deixei Kagome dormindo no quarto de Rin! Tratem de tirar todos daqui enquanto eu distraio os yokais! – Gabriel mostrou usas grandes assas e foi trás dos yokais! Ele conseguia os vê!

Nisso, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha juntamente com Yazoi e InuTaisho trataram de tirar todos dali! Aquela festa se tornara agora uma guerra!

- Me conte Odagiri! Onde está Hoshimo? – Dizia Gabriel exigindo uma resposta.

- Está no quarto onde está o espelho mágico! – Disse.

_Como ele descobriu do espelho?_ - Pensava Gabriel.

- Muito bem Rin... – Dizia Hoshimo deixando Rin desacorda! Esta estava toda ferida! Com vários hematomas pelo corpo! Cortes e muitos ferimentos!

-Sesshoumaru está na hora de mostrar para esses miseráveis quem é que manda! – Falava Inuyasha!

Agora os dois conseguiam ver os yokais!

- Sesshoumaru! Para quarto! Ele Descobriu o espelho! – Dizia Gabriel! – Não deixe ele entrar no espelho com ela!

Sesshoumaru saiu correndo até o quarto onde estava o espelho! Chegando lá Rin estava desmaiada nos braços de Hoshimo este tentando entrar no espelho. De repente os olhos de Sesshoumaru ficaram vemelhos, a sua meia lua apareceu as marcas roxas reapareceram em seu rosto, voltara a ser aquele antigo yokai da "era" medieval!

- Volte-a! Agora! – Dizia em seu tom autoritário!

* * *

Continua...

n/a: Bem sabe aquelas prévias do capítulo seguinte? Não vai ter tá? Bem! Por motivos meus! – Risada maléfica! – Vocês estão muito mal acostumados isso sim! Tudo bem! Não vou ser cruel! Vou dá pelo menos o título.

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Uma segunda chance para amar – parte I**

Só isso! Nada mais! Até a próxima, amiguinhos! (:


	9. Uma segunda chance para amar  Parte I

**Capítulo IX: Uma segunda chance para amar – parte I**

_**Penúltimo Flashback:**_

_**Segunda chance... Duas palavras que pesavam na mente de Sesshoumaru, agora havia uma esperança! Havia uma solução para a sua dor! Havia cura! Sim! Havia luz dentro de si! Sentiu-se tão renovado quando Rin o beijou! Sentiu-se como se tivesse... Como se tivesse...**_

_**- Amando... Novamente a mesma mulher! – Disse pegando o diário novamente em suas mãos! – Agora! Mais do que nunca quero saber os seus segredos! Agora eu sei que tudo isso é passageiro! Agora eu entendo... Uma lição! Pra eu te dá valor! Para nunca esquecer que você que pode me mudar! Que é só você que consegue me deixar tão vulnerável! Você que me mostrou o verdadeiro significado da palavra amor... Uma coisa que eu desconhecia antes de você... Agora! Eu digo e repito! Eu te amo minha Lady Rin...**_

_**Fim do Penúltimo Flashback:**_

Sesshoumaru estava muito nervoso! Descontrolou-se totalmente! Virou novamente um yokai que pensara ter escondido por muito tempo.

- Não vou repetir. – Seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos! – Solte-a!

- Hump! O que vai fazer? Me matar? Grande Lorde Sesshoumaru! Não conhece a própria esposa? – Disse Hoshimo dando um passo para trás!

- Solte-a! – Disse estralando os dedos e ficando de frente a Hoshimo.

- Não pode salva-lá! Ela está em debito com a gente! – Disse dando um rosnado.

- Débito? – Disse tentando solta Rin dos braços de Hoshimo! – Você não tem o direito chegar a sair levando minha esposa, como você mesmo diz, sem minha permissão!

- Ela... Fez por você o que nenhuma outra faria! Ela te amou a ponto de deixar o cargo de arcanjo pra ser uma yokai por sua culpa!

Sesshoumaru calou-se... Rin havia lhe dito que Lady Rin estava muito doente... E ele não percebeu... E agora isso... O que mais faltava? Ela se sacrificou... Ela tentou chegar ao coração de Sesshoumaru... Ela simplesmente caiu do céu para _tentar _fazê-lo feliz! Agora a compreendia. Que grande idiota fora em sua vida! Que grande imbecil está sendo agora, perdendo, mais uma vez, a chance de ser feliz ao lado da mulher que ama.

- Cale-se! – Sesshoumaru esmurrou Hoshimo e logo tirou Rin dos braços dele. Com um dos braços lançou o seu chicote verde venenoso no espelho, este ficou em ruína! Saiu daí correndo com sua amada nos braços, correndo não, voando pela casa até encontra com inuyasha que estava com seus olhos vermelhos! Este tinha pegado a tensaiga e matado dois dos yokais que estavam ali com a ajuda de Gabriel!

Casa de Yazoi estava em ruínas! Muitos convidados estavam escondidos pelos cômodos da casa. Alguns fugiram quando viram aquele alvoroço todo!

Após alguns minutos Sesshoumaru estava mais calmo e a cor de seus olhos tinha voltado ao normal! Agora ele deitava a Rin em uma cama de hospede que, por sinal não fora destruída pela confusão, estava dormindo, ou melhor, desmaiada!

- Rin... Temos que conversar! – Disse tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de sua amada!

- Vamos Sesshoumaru! Pegue! – Inuyasha jogou a Bakuseiga para que o irmão mais velho pegasse e fizera um sinal que os dois tinham que sair dali o mais rápido possível para ir atrás de Hoshimo e Odagiri que ainda estavam vivos e por aí.

- Vamos! Yazoi! Pai! Tomem conta de Rin por mim! – Os dois acenaram para Sesshoumaru que assim que saiu com o mais novo fez uma barreira ao redor da casa.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha procuravam pelo cheiro dos yokais! Até sentirem o cheiro familiar vindo da torre de Tókio.

- Vocês têm que correr! Eles estão esperando que o portal abra novamente! E querem mantê-lo aberto até levar Rin. – Disse o Gabriel ao lado deles.

- Quem é você? – Disse Sesshoumaru curiosos por ver um _anjo._

- Sou Gabriel! Como eu já tinha falado! Eu cuido de Rin aqui na Terra. Sempre cuidei! – Disse com orgulho. – Sou... Digamos... O _anjo da guarda_ dela!

- Nunca tinha visto! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Claro! Yokai não podem ver anjos! Eles só conseguem enxerguar anjos por dois motivos: 1 – Quando nós queremos você nos veja e 2 – Quando o yokai deixa-se envolver pela luz que nós emitimos! Principalmente quando estão amando.

Sesshoumaru se lembrou que tinha visto Lady Rin em forma de anjo, que se beijaram e que depois dali se sentiu tão bem como se uma "luz" o tivesse invadido...

- Agora vamos! – Disse Gabriel voando na frente!

Os três seguiram até a Torre de Tókio e quando chegaram lá o circo já tinha sido armado! O portal está prestes a ser aberto!

Sem avisar! Sesshoumaru sacou a Bakuseiga!

- BAKUSEIGA! – Os rios que a Bakuseiga lançava atingiu em cheio o Odagiri que quase cai da torre se não fosse Hoshimo!

- Odagiri tome cuidado! – Disse Hoshimo.

- Lutem como yokais de verdade!

- Não queremos lutar! Queremos que a Rin venha conosco.

- Sinto muito, mas ela não está disponível para vocês! – Sesshoumaru avançou novamente em Hoshimo o fazendo soltar Odagiri.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru lutava com Hoshimo, Inuyasha lutava com Odagiri.

- Kaze no Kisu! – Gritava Inuyasha!

Gabriel estava tentando fazer o possível e o impossível para que o Portal não fosse aberto! Estava segurando com todas as suas forças!

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha lutavam com todas as suas forças! Até que em uma hora Inuyasha se afastou e pediu para Sesshoumaru se afastar também, o irmão obedeu não entendendo o que o irmão mais novo iria fazer...

Hoshimo e Odagiri sacaram o plano de Inuyasha e os Dois ficaram juntos...

- Odagiri eu vou e você fica! Tente pegar Rin e eu vou procurar reforços! – Disse Hoshimo bem perto de Odagiri...

- Que tolo! Vai nos ajudar!

Sem ouvir nada Inuyasha lança o seu ataque.

- MEIDO... – Na mesma hora Inuyasha é interrompido...

- INUYASHA... NÃO! – Gabriel grita e Inuyasha se espanta olhando curioso o anjo. – Se fizer isso será pior, os levará para outra dimensão, mas será pior de controlar o portal e ele voltará com uma legião! Estaremos fritos.

Em momento de distração dos três Odagiri ataca Gabriel o fazendo perder totalmente o controle de sua mente, o que fazia controlar o portal, Odagiri o localtiou com um golpe quase que mortal. Quando ele ia dá outro golpe em Gabriel Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha reagem e esquecem do portal e Hoshimo e antes que os dois irmãos pudesse chegar ao destino que era Odagiri uma Fecha reluzente chega e atinge em cheio Odagiri que cai no chão desmaiado...

- Idiotas! Eu voltarei! E a Rin será nossa! HÁHÁHÁ! – Disse Hoshimo atravessando o portal.

Sesshoumaru ignorando a flecha o segue e antes que fechasse o portal Sesshoumaru adentrou seguindo Hoshimo! Porém alguém entrou junto! Mas Sesshoumaru não pode ver.

- Volte aqui seu miserável e lute como um yokai de verdade! – Disse Sesshoumaru o seguindo.

Inuyasha cravou de Tesaiga no peito de Odagiri que logo virou pó, depois foi ajudar Gabriel que estava muito ferido!

- Gabriel... Acorde! – Inuyasha o sacudia...

- Eu não consegui segurar o portal... Em menos de uma hora muitos yokais estarão aqui e será o fim.

- Não interessa Gabriel! Sabe me dizer de onde veio aquela flecha?

- Claro! Foi de Rin! Ela virou anjo antes da hora! Como sempre...

- Como assim me explica!

**Do outro lado do portal...**

Sesshoumaru estava num bosque e agora rastreava o cheiro de Hoshimo...

- Miserável! – O praguejava.

- Aqui você é vulnerável Sesshoumaru...

- Não me subestime Hoshimo! Apareça! – Disse tentando saber onde ele estava...

- Hump! Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru...

- BAKUSAIGA! - Virou e lançou o golpe que pegou de raspão em Hoshimo.

- Eu estou te falando aqui você é vulnerável...

De repente vários yokais aparecem ao redor de Sesshoumaru, além de tudo estava muito escuro! Só se enxergava as sombras das árvores!

Sesshoumaru em um único golpe matou todos os yokais, o problema era que eles reviviam constantemente!

- Rin... Eu quero a Rin... Ela tem uma dívida com a gente... – Disse uma dos yokais.

- Cale-se! – Sesshoumaru lançou outro golpe que deixou o yokai em pedaços!

Eram muitos, centenas ou milhares! Sesshoumaru passou muito tempo lutando com aqueles yokais!

- Em menos de uma hora Sesshoumaru... Vamos pegar Rin! Háháháhá! – Riu Hoshimo do alto de uma árvore.

- Seu miserável! – Pulou encima de Hoshimo mais foi pego de Surpresa! Outro yokais o atara pelas costas. – COVARDE! – Exclamou!

Agora Sesshoumaru estava ferido! Muito ferido! Resolveu atacar novamente Hoshimo que escava com muita facilidade, em um momento em que Sesshoumaru de distanciou para dá outro golpe em Hoshimo este por sua vez foi rápido mais não tão rápido quando a flecha que o atingira.

- De novo essa flacha! – Disse Sesshoumaru procurando a pessoa que atirou. Ficou admirado ao ver quem era! - Rin!

Rin não respondera, apenas seguiu até o local.

- Olha, olha nem se deu ao trabalho! Veio direto ao nosso encontro.

- Cale-se! – Disse Rin pisando no peito de Hoshimo que estava no chão.

- Você nos deve a sua alma minha flor.

Rin pisava com muita força o peito de Hoshimo.

- Não devo nada a ninguém... Agora morra! – Ela atirou mais uma flecha e antes que ele virasse pó...

- Não adianta... Eles querem você Rin! Todos querem devorar a sua alma! E estão prontos pra atacar o seu mundo! HÁHÁHÁHÁ. – Disse por fim quando virou pó

Por algum momento o silêncio parecia a melhor opção, o silêncio fora quebrado quando Rin se virou e lançou uma flecha acabando com alguns yokais que ainda estavam ali.

- Rin... Você é um anjo... – Começou Sesshoumaru.

- Você... Tem que mudar! – Ela disse olhando para ele...

- Você não é uma ilusão né? Eu quero me deixar envolver por essa luz que você exala! Eu quero a segunda chance. – Ele disse se aproximando dela.

Ela baixou a cabeça e seguiu em enfrente seguida por ele, andaram por algum tempo até chegar num local, onde havia uma tropa toda protegendo o local! Ou melhor, o grande castelo feudal, Sesshoumaru encarou a cena se lembrando de cada detalhe...

Estava prestes a chover... E aquela chuva ia durar um pouco mais que uma semana...

_**- Lady Rin?**_

_**- Sim?**_

_**- O Senhor o seu Lorde está a sua procura, ele quer se despedir.**_

_**Então Rin foi até seu lorde, ela já estava de saída Jaken avisou bem na hora**__**.**_

- Ela te amava... Muito! Ela foi capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pra ter a sua confiança... O seu amor... O seu afeto... Ter você de corpo e alma... – Rin dizia cada palavra calmamente...

_**- O que foi amor?**_

_**- Eu não queria, sinto que vai acontecer alguma coisa, mas não sei o que é não quero te deixar sozinha, eu sei que você pode se cuidar, mas... Recebi hoje pela manhã uma carta dizendo que a fronteira das terras do oeste foi invadida por yokai's, preciso ir até lá, você vai ficar bem?**_

_**- Tudo bem querido pode ir...**_

- Ela estava doente... Ela queria ser yokai... Ela está grávida de um bebê seu... Ela queria te fazer feliz, mas você não deu a oportunidade para ela te fazer feliz. – Rin dizia tentando conter uma lágrima que teimava cair de seus olhos.

- Ela... Está grávida? – Sesshoumaru olhou para aquele anjo que estava com um rosto triste!

- A queda da escada? Lembra? Aquele sangue? O fato dela não poder ter mais filhos? Tudo se ligação Sesshoumaru... O cheiro que mudou... A forma como ela te olhava... Tudo! Você não percebeu...

- Rin...

- Ela queria te dá uma família! Ela queria arrancar de você um sorriso sincero!

- Como eu fui idiota... – Sesshoumaru levantou o rosto e viu outra cena familiar.

_**- Já estou indo Jaken. – Enquanto Sesshoumaru descia as escadas do castelo e chegou até o jardim, viu que a metade desde havia sido destruído, se salvava poucas coisas, antes do velório Sesshoumaru passou por lá, viu que algumas tulipas rosa, vermelhas e negras estavam lá sobrevivendo, olhou bem e viu que havia algo enterrado entre as tulipas, Sesshoumaru rapidamente desenterrou. Era uma caixa e dentro dela havia três coisas. Um Livro vermelho com uma pena branca dentro, um colar e pétalas de tulipas rosa. Achou estranho e guardou a caixa no seu quarto e seguiu para o velório.**_

- Tarde de mais! Agora só na lembrança... Só restaram as cinzas... E as três coisas mais importantes para Rin...

- O livro, o colar e as tulipas! – Sesshoumaru completou

_**A chuva já tinha passado, assim com o velório, Sesshoumaru então resolveu abrir a caixa, três coisas interessantes, as tulipas pareciam nunca morrer então resolveu colocar dentro de um pote de porcelanas com desenhos perfeitos de rosas, o colar cujo pingente era em formato de coração feito de diamante com o colar a ouro, sim fora ele mesmo quem dera aquele colar a ela, o livro, sim era chamativo, abriu-o onde a pena branca estava, era uma pena diferente, ele nunca tinha visto, uma pena branca de alguma ave que nunca vira, o cheiro? Bem o cheiro era diferente. Cheiro de...**_

_**- Cheiro de... – Sesshoumaru se indignou, por não descobrir o cheiro de tal coisa.**_

_**Então resolveu não bater cabeça com isso, não agora. Olhou para o livro e sua surpresa...**_

_**- Como não tem nada escrito? – Indagou-se.**_

_**Sim, o livro não tinha palavras soltas ao vento era um mistério... Somente na última página dizendo as seguintes palavras:**_

_**- " Meu amor, eu te amo, sei que não entenderá agora, porém no futuro tudo será revelado..."**_

- Agora entendo... Agora tudo faz sentindo... A pena era um anjo, era ...

- Minha! – Completou Rin.

- Mas por quê? Por que só eu que não conseguia ler o maldito diário?

- Por que Você nunca enxergou... Você as vias as folhas, mas não enxergava as letras...

- Estupidez minha?

- Sim! – Ela respondeu o fazendo ver a cena que passava como filme.

_**Os inimigos de Sesshoumaru apareceram e era guerra, era honra de sua esposa que estava em jogo, iria matar de um por um.**_

_**O dia da guerra fora marcado, e Sesshoumaru tinha preparado um exército, iria matar todos nem que isso custasse sua vida. Então chegou uma carta sem remetente.**_

"_**Não faça isso! Não lute, deixe que daqui alguns dias você terá rumores de que seus inimigos estarão mortos... Não se precipite."**_

_**- É a letra de Rin! Mas como? – Ficou curioso, e buscou alguém que entendesse dessas coisas.**_

_**Foi dito e certo, depois de alguns dias Sesshoumaru recebe notícias que seus inimigos foram derrotados, mas como?**_

_**- Jaken me diga? Como?**_

_**- Senhor Sesshoumaru parece que um grande vento soprou pelas redondezas e esse vento tinha alguma substancia desconhecida que matara a todos.**_

_**Sesshoumaru ficou pasmo, a noite uma carta apareceu em seu quarto na janela.**_

"_**Você confia em mim ainda? Se confia deixe que o tempo te trará respostas"**_

- Os inimigos eram aluados de Hoshimo! Que queriam vingança! Por eu não ter dado o que eles tanto queriam... Como ainda não sabiam que eu havia ido pra paraíso então declararam guerra.

- Mas... O eu eles queriam de você?

- A chave para o paraíso!

- Só isso? – Disse Sesshoumaru fitando-a.

- Eles me transformaram em yokai, mas o meu corpo não resistiu... No dia seguinte virei humana... O problema era: a chave do paraíso esse era o acordo... Na verdade era para eu ficar yokai para sempre, mas eles não cumpriram a parte do trato...

- Rin...

- Tantas coisas Sesshoumaru... Você me usou, pensou que eu seria passageira, humana e logo morreria... Você me usou... E o resultado... Eu engravidei... Ainda por cima estava doente...

- Por que você não me contou? – Perguntou nervoso.

- Do que adiantaria? – Ela o olhou com uma olhar frio.

Então Sesshoumaru pôs-se a refletir...

- Você não me daria ouvidos... Você só pensava em si... Eu vi amor e você via prazer momentâneo.

Aquelas palavras machucavam profundamente Sesshoumaru, ele sabia a burrice que tinha cometido no passado, agora tudo veio a tona! Várias cena passaram na mente de Sesshoumaru pré e pós morte da Lady Rin... Tudo que deixou de fazer por ela e tudo o que tentava fazer por ela depois de sua morte como se algo tivesse jeito... Como se tudo tivesse... Uma segunda chance...

Foi quando finalmente erguei a cabeça e viu umas das últimas cenas que seriam decisivas para crer de verdade que amava a esposa... E que daria tudo para tê-la de volta...

_**- Sesshy! Querido!**_

A voz que tanto desejava ouvir... Aquilo se tornara um desejo... Um sonho...

_**Sesshoumaru olhou para trás! Viu um anjo! Sim! Lady Rin estava em forma de anjo! Linda asas! Uma roupa branca que cobria os pés! Perfeita.**_

_**- Rin... – Disse correndo indo abraçá-la, mas Lady Rin se afastou.**_

_**- Eu me tornei um anjo agora! Impossível de vivermos agora Sesshy! Não pode me tocar! – Disse com uma olhar triste.**_

_**- Rin! EU TE AMO! – Disse gritando.**_

_**- Eu também. – Disse chegando perto dele. – Anjos e Demônios não se misturam! – Ela estava chorando! O amava muito.**_

_**- Um beijo! Eu só quero um beijo Rin! – Disse Sesshoumaru recebendo o beijo. Logo os dois se separaram.**_

_**- Não posso! – Disse Lady Rin colocando as mãos no rosto. – Sesshy! Terá uma segunda chance! Porque eu te amo muito! E quero te fazer feliz! Uma segunda chance! Nada mais... – Disse voando para fora do quarto de Sesshoumaru.**_

_**- Que saudade eu tinha desse beijo! Mas... Como uma segunda chance! Não posso tocá-la! Agora... Ela é um anjo...**_

Animador e entristecedor ao mesmo tempo... Era tão difícil... Mas agora ele tinha outra chance de não cometer o mesmo erro... Nessa hora Rin segurou a mão de Sesshoumaru então os dois se olharam de um modo apaixonado...

- Eu não vou mais errar...

- Eu vou dá uma chance para nós não erramos denovo!

- Eu te amo... – Declarou Sesshoumaru. Na foi mais dito por que agora os dois estavam com os lábios colados num beijo apressado e calmo ao mesmo tempo...

Depois se separaram buscando fôlego, então sem mais demora os dois correram e seguiram para onde o portal abriria...

- Agora mais que nunca vamos lutar por nós! – Disse Rin

Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça então os dois seguiram no mundo real antes dos yokais!

- Acho que Hoshimo não morreu! Não creio que fora tão fácil! – Disse Sesshoumaru que estava ao lado de Rin e enfrente a Inuyasha e Gabriel.

- Gabriel você não me explicou! – Insistia Inuyasha.

- Tudo bem Inuyasha eu vou explicar! Agora a Rin está aqui!

- Então conte!

- Rin... Sempre fora um anjo, mesmo antes de nascer humana, lá de cima ela olhava a vida de algumas pessoas e resolveu descer! Para mudar a Vida de uma pessoa em especial! A de Sesshoumaru! E como yokais não podem ver anjos a não que seja aquelas circunstâncias que falei! Então ela nasceu como humana! Ela o ajudou quando pequena e ela teve um grande afeto por ela... Mas nunca entendeu, porque o grande Sesshoumaru odeia humanos! E só com ela era diferente! Mas o tempo passou e a paixão dela ficou maior, um amor que queria mudar, mas precisava de permissão, mi lady passou por muitas coisas ruins! Ficou grávida! Tentou ser yokai, adoeceu e morreu... Mas antes que ela pudesse receber o devido castigo transformou-se em anjo... Para futuramente salvar Sesshoumaru, já que os guerreiros que planejaram guerra as Terras do oeste não eram qualquer yokai! Eram poderosos yokais! Na certa o mataria! E eu como sou um anjo da guarda ajudei mi lady a fugir! Até porque ela não tinha cumprido a parte do trado com os yokais! Que era dá a chave do paraíso.

Antes que alguém pudesse perguntar alguma coisa um estrondo fora ouvido! Os yokais conseguiram invadir Tókio! Eram muitos! Rin e Gabriel foram para perto do portal tentar fechar Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru matavam todos que estavam ali!

Uma guerra entre anjos e demônios estava começando...

Entre o bem e o mal...

Que duraria pouco...

E só teria um vencedor...

* * *

**Continua...**

**n/a: **Ufa! Muita adrenalina! O que gostaram? Review's!

* * *

**Obs: Repararam as letras grifadas de preto? Poisé, pra quem não notou isso são partes daqueles flashbacks que eu escrevia no final dos capítulos ou no começo lembram? Pois é...**

* * *

**Agradecendo as review's: BabyLadyRinChan **(estou aqui, estou aqui! O que gostou do capítulo?);** nina lopes **(BÔNUS! Dois coelhos numa tacada só! BINGO o/ como conseguiu fazer essa façanha? Hein?);**Diana **( Leitora nova! o/ Tudo bem eu não vou desistir da fic não até por que ... enfim... sem comentário futuros da fic! hehehehehehehe continue lendo!); **Ticha **(Own! O Sesshy vai se tornar uma grande pessoa! Mas amável! E ele e a Rin vão ter muito tempo pra se amarem *-*); **Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki **(Own! Que bom que você ta gostando da fic! Fico feliz! Ah perdi o medo de escrever o seu nome! Que legal né? *-* To curada! o/ Sesshy yokai é fofos! E lindo e perfeito!); **Dreime **(Rin não precisa de uma pé de coelho! Ela tem o Sesshy!*-* Ele vai dá sorte! Assim espero!); **Marismylle **(Se você nem gosta de Sesshy e Rin ta acompanhando e ta assim curiosa fico imagina se você gostasse! Cristo! Ia fica neurótica! Hehehehehehe Obrigada ela review! E continua lendo!)

Beijo gente amo vocês!

Até a próxima (:


	10. Uma segunda chance para amar Parte II

Demorei mais consegui! o/ Último capítulo! *-* Ia ter mais... Só que teve alguns probleminhas técnicos! O.o Espero que compreendam! T_T Gente, meu PC pegou vírus e tive que deletar alguns arquivos infectados! Perdão! Tentei resumir cinco capítulos em um...

Desculpem-me pelo capitulo lixo que foi o anterior! Mas, vou tentar recompensar com esse tá? *o* E como eu disse, vou TENTAR recompensar! xD

Beijão! Essa será a última nova dessa fic. *pega um lençinho* Eu encontro vocês por aí em qualquer canto da vida! Numa mesinha de bar quem sabe! Ok! Ok! Nathi sem dramas! U.u

Booooooa Leitura a todos! :D

* * *

_Música final: Tooi Michi no Saki De – Inuyasha Kanketsu Hen_

* * *

**Capítulo X: Uma segunda chance para amar parte II (Final)**

_**Último flashback:**_

_**Finalmente Sesshoumaru havia entendido tudo aquilo que acontecera consigo. Só servia de lição para o mesmo aprender a amar! A dar valor a única mulher que se importou de verdade com ele.**_

_**Agora o grande lorde se encontrava num capo cheios de flores com um diário na mão. Ele olhou para o horizonte...**_

_**Pensando consigo como seria o seu futuro...**_

_**E disse:**_

_**Meu futuro é minha felicidade ao lado dela! – Disse com um grande sorriso nos lábios.**_

_**Então o grande lorde pôs-se a esperar pelo o "amanhã"...**_

_**[...]**_

_**Fim do último flashback.**_

A luta realmente estava tensa.

Sesshoumaru junto de Inuyasha lutavam contra os Yokais, Rin e Gabriel tentavam fechar o portal.

Nem sinal de Hoshimo... Será que realmente estava morto?

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha tentavam com todas as suas forças acabar com os yokais até que Rin não conseguiu ficar mais na forma de anjo e desmaiou. Gabriel tentou segurar as pontas, mas sem sucesso!

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam muito entretidos para repararem no que acabara de acontecer.

Minutos depois, os dois irmãos escutam um barulho, então eles olham para o portal, este estava "sugando" os yokais, Sesshoumaru se apoiou na Bakuseiga e Inuyasha na teissaga.

Depois de uns cinco minutos o portal fechara e tudo que havia sido destruído voltara ao normal.

Sesshoumaru caminhou lentamente até Rin, percebendo agora que ela havia desmaiado.

- Ela irá esquecer... – Gabriel falou.

- Esquecer o quê? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Voltamos ao dia em que Rin começou a trabalhar na Empresa de Copas.

- Então voltamos ao passado? Mas, como? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Essa é a sua chance de reconquistá-la Sesshoumaru. – Gabriel olhou o yokai.

Então, Sesshoumaru pegou Rin no colo e a levou até a sua casa.

- Nos veremos em breve... – Ele sorriu.

O dia amanhecera Rin estava ansiosa para o trabalho, iria trabalhar numa empresa grande. A entrevista ocorre muito bem! Conseguira o emprego e agora dava pra comprar seus livros da faculdade. Então para comemorar comprou um sorvete e voltou pra pela praça. Só que esbarrou em alguém...

- Pelos céus, desculpe, eu não quis sujar você. – e quando ela olhou para cima, se surpreendeu. Um anjo caiu do céu.

- Tudo bem... Agora a minha blusa branca vai manchar.

- Olha, eu posso comprar outra para você, me diga seu numero de telefone, seu nome e onde você mora que eu vou lá te devolver. – e quando a Rin pegou a sua agenda pessoal...

- Meu nome é Sesshoumaru e não precisa você me comprar outra blusa é só sorvete de morango... E nós nos veremos em breve... – Essa última parte ele completamente susurrou no pé do ouvido de Rin.

Ela ficou assustada, então o moço se foi...

- Que estranho, que sensação de Dejavú... – Ela suspirou e seguiu enfrente.

Sesshoumaru estava do outro lado na rua observando tudo.

Um mês se passou, e finalmente marcou o primeiro encontro com Rin, esta que aceitou. Duas semanas depois já estavam namorando!

Sesshoumaru realmente tivera muito trabalho com ela, a primeira coisa que fez foi se livrar de suas bugigangas, tudo que lembrava a Lady Rin. Pois, agora vivia uma nova vida, um novo momento com a sua nova Lady Rin.

Queimou o diário! Deu o colar para Rin como presente de namoro e as pétalas da tulipa iriam servir como buquê de seu futuro casamento... Que não demorou muito, depois de dois anos de relação eles casaram!

- Vamos querido! Eu não me posso atrasar! – Rin pegava a câmera fotográfica enquanto retocava o batom.

- Eu já to pronto.

Então os dois seguiram para o carro, iriam para a formatura de Rin.

Ela finalmente conseguiu se formar em Engenharia Civil! E estava planejando montar uma empresa.

- Quer dançar comigo Rin? – Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão.

- Claro! – Ela aceitou com um grande sorriso.

Enquanto dançava com ela se lembrou do que Gabriel falou naquele dia em que tudo voltara ao normal.

O fato de ela ter se transformado em anjo muito cedo sobrecarregou a sua mente. A apagou totalmente, então foi preciso voltar ao passado, até porque Sesshoumaru precisava reconquistá-la. Desde lá nunca mais vira Gabriel, provavelmente tinha voltado ao "paraíso".

- Você é meu paraíso... – Disse Sesshoumaru olhando para Rin.

- Então eu sou um anjo que caiu o céu só pra te fazer feliz. – Ela sorriu.

Como era irônico aquilo que ela falava.

- Sim, você retornou do paraíso só pra me fazer feliz. – Então ele a beijou...

**Um ano depois.**

Rin e Sesshoumaru tiveram uma filha linda que se chamava Sakura. Os três viviam na mansão que foi dada de presente de casamento por Yazoi.

- Sakura vai brincar com Serena. – Disse Rin.

Serena era filha de Inuyasha com Kagome, quando se conheceram na festa da Sango ficaram loucamente apaixonados e depois que Kagome terminou a faculdade se casaram.

Tudo estava perfeito como sempre. Sesshoumaru estava super feliz com a nova família que conseguira construir, porém a missão da Rin nessa terra havia acabo e só faltava uma coisa.

O levar para o paraíso.

Sakura fora a única filha que Rin e Sesshoumaru tiveram, a menina mesmo com poucca idade, agora com 17 anos, cumpria com suas responsabilidades na empresa.

Um dia sem mais e nem menos Sesshoumaru e Rin saíram de férias, e nunca mais retornaram.

- Sinto que acaba por aqui Sesshoumaru. – Disse a mulher segurando a mão do marido.

Eles estavam num campo enorme cheio de árvores e tudo mais.

- Por mim pode acabar, porque eu encontrei a felicidade. Você – Ele a beijou de leve.

Então os dois se deitaram na grama olhando o horizonte.

- Eternamente juntos? – Ela perguntou.

- Aqui e em outra vida também, para sempre juntos. – Ele sorriu.

Então os dois fecharam os olhos deixando que o vento tocasse a face. E nunca mais acordaram... Agora os dois dormiam eternamente e seguiam de mãos dadas ao paraíso e na porta deste encontraram Gabriel que esperavam ansiosamente.

- Sejam bem vindos ao paraíso...

Sesshoumaru e Rin passaram pelo grande portão, era lá o local onde poderiam desfrutar de seu amor eternamente...

Pois eles só haviam deixado a sua marca na terra e agora...

Estavam...

Retornando ao paraíso...

Para sempre...

**FIM.**

* * *

**.**

**n/a: capítulo podre, eu sei u.u! Mas eu terminei né? Isso que importa! o/ Não se preocupem, quando eu arranjar tempo eu vou reeditá-la! PROMETO! *-* ai vai ficar melhor!**

**Geeeeente como foi bom compartilhar essa fic com vocês! *-*/**

***emocionada***

**Eu agradeço todas review! De coração! S2**

**Tchau gente até outra fic! :D**

**Fazendo comercial: gostaria de convidá-los a lerem Think Of Me e Cooking by the book, se quiserem é claro! O.o**

**Agora sim!**

**Beijos gente! =* Até**

**(:**

**.**

**The End!**


End file.
